Tempestad
by Berelince
Summary: Universo Alterno. Elsa ha sido criada en las Islas del Sur, preparada como arma y usada en la guerra en la que invade Arendelle, convirtiendo a Anna en la invitada de su castillo en contra de su voluntad. Elsanna, pero no incesto. Traducción de "Tempest" de Kaiserklee.
1. Tempestad

_**NOTA DE TRADUCTOR:**__Comenzamos un nuevo proyecto de traducción que me han solicitado y yo he aceptado __gustosa, porque me encantan estos trotes, (gracias Mashiiro Kokoro por brindarme la excusa) esta vez con "Tempest". Es un Elsanna muy interesante y oscuro que espero les guste. Su autor Kaiserklee, amablemente me dio su autorización para transcribir su historia a nuestro idioma. Y sin más preámbulos les doy la bienvenida. Disfruten la lectura._

**…**

**Tempestad  
>por Kaiserklee<strong> / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 1: Tempestad<strong>

**…**

Se dice que la guerra duró menos de un día.

Pero quien solía ser la Princesa Anna de la nación una vez conocida como Arendelle lo supo mejor. Cuando la Reina Elsa de las Islas del Sur declaró la guerra, Arendelle no solo sucumbió en menos de un día, sino que cayó en algunas horas. Nadie podría haberlo visto venir, no cuando Arendelle y las Islas del Sur habían mantenido buenas relaciones en todos sus años; y a pesar de eso, Arendelle se encontraba menos que preparada para afrontar una invasión. Rehusando definitivamente los términos de la rendición, Arendelle se preparó para defenderse. Cualquier fuerza terrenal que se atreviera a embestir Arendelle encararía a una de las armadas navales más poderosas y una de las naciones más unida del mundo.

Cualquier fuerza _terrenal_.

Anna había estado ahí para presenciarlo, una sola e inocua nave de batalla navegando desde el sur que trajo consigo una tempestad de destrucción incontenible.

…

"¿Qué _es_ eso?" preguntó Anna.

A su lado, El Rey no tenía una respuesta que ofrecerle.

Desde lo alto del castillo de Arendelle, Anna miraba con atención a través de un catalejo y distinguió un opaco navío surcando por los mares _sin una vela_. Ese fue el primer detalle que captó su atención, porque al tiempo que lo observaba con la boca abierta en su incredulidad, el barco surgía entre las olas sin recibir ayuda alguna para hacerlo. Parecía como si la nave se propulsara por si misma con mera fuerza de voluntad, y sólo cuando Anna superó la conmoción de la imposibilidad de sus movimientos fue que notó la hermosura de la embarcación.

"Está hecho de hielo." Exhaló Anna.

Y nuevamente tuvo que maravillarse ante la imposible hazaña, porque el sol caía como plomo con calor veraniego y las aguas de la costa estaban calientes, demasiado al menos para el hielo. ¿Cómo podía un barco entero estar fabricado de esa manera? Con hielo completamente perfecto, sin vetas o burbujas de aire o resquebrajaduras de cualquier tipo que desfiguraran la traslucida superficie azul que resplandecía como diamantes cuando refractaba en ella la luz. Crestas y escudos dejaban ver que se trataba precisamente de una nave de batalla: popa, proa, mástiles, y entonces como si fuera necesario pronunciar sus cualidades etéreas, la embarcación se detuvo y velas de hielo aparecieron para finalizar el ensamble.

"Alguien viene." Dijo el Rey. Ambos, Anna y él observaron con intensa anticipación, confundidos y ansiosos por ese inesperado giro de acontecimientos.

Una sola mujer descendió por la proa, vestida como ningún guerrero o Heraldo podría. La misma Anna había sido equipada con armadura, aunque se sentía inconveniente sobre su larguirucha forma, principalmente para inspirar a los ciudadanos de Arendelle; pero incluso en sus atavíos más reales se sentía inadecuada comparada con aquella extranjera. Cabellera rubia platino y piel blanca con la que Anna solo podía soñar, una complexión de porcelana que parecía no haber presenciado nunca la luz del día. Su vestimenta extrañamente asemejaba la apariencia del navío, azul clara y ligeramente transparente, y la larga terminación de su vestido que se arrastraba tras ella se fusionaba con el barco en una forma que sugería más que solo una similitud de tonalidad.

"Esa es la Reina Elsa." Informó el Rey, sonando más asustado de lo que Anna alguna vez hubiera escuchado de su normalmente firme padre.

"Al menos." Murmuró Anna, amilanada por la extraña visión sin saber la razón, medio tratando de convencerse a sí misma que todo seguía estando bien, "¿Qué podía hacer una sola persona aunque fuera extraña, verdad?"

Lo descubrió cuando la Reina Elsa alzó las manos al cielo e invocó a la muerte.

Sin embargo el rey inmediatamente hizo sonar las alarmas, nada podía haberse hecho para detener la inminente tormenta glacial que los impactó. Salidos de un despejado cielo azul, fragmentos de hielo todos con forma de lanzas miniatura cayeron con velocidad antinatural en cuanto se precipitaban al suelo. La escarcha se esparcía desde la base del misterioso barco de batalla para cubrir el fiordo, congelando la superficie del agua a mediación de sus ondas y dejando en su trayecto un campo cubierto de hielo.

"¡Maten a la hechicera!"

A la orden del Rey, arqueros dispararon desde las almenas del castillo y catapultas lanzaron peñascos enteros a la mujer, pero ella permaneció en su sitio tranquilamente con los brazos extendidos. Una gran ola de hielo se levantó de la tierra y limpiamente atrapó cada una de las saetas, resistió el impacto de docenas de rocas, y todo eso sin recibir rasguño alguno. Tan pronto como hubo acabado el bombardeo, la muralla cayó. Anna pudo percibir como las comisuras de los labios de Elsa se alzaban ligeramente.

_Ella quiere ver esto_, comprendió Anna. Esa era la única razón por la que hizo descender su pared. Elsa quería presenciar la caída de Arendelle con sus propios ojos.

Hielo llovió de los cielos empalando a miles de hombres, como un juicio sagrado de la Reina que los miraba desde su puesto glorioso.

Con su flota entera congelada e inutilizada en el puerto y su ejército diezmado por hielo contra el que no se podría haber defendido, Arendelle ofreció su rendición incondicional.

La Reina Elsa no la aceptó.

Una armada de criaturas de nieve irrumpió en Arendelle y la Reina Elsa muy sosegada caminó sin obstáculo alguno hacia las puertas del castillo, congelándolas hasta volverlas quebradizas y apartándolas con un movimiento de su mano que generó un viento gélido, paseándose hasta encontrarse con la familia real.

"No habrá ninguna rendición." Pronunció Elsa, nuevamente, muy calmada, como si estableciera un hecho muy simple al tiempo que se sentaba en el trono y el Rey de Arendelle se arrodillaba en el suelo con una cuchilla de hielo oscilándole sobre la garganta. "La rendición implica negociación. Y no existirá tal cosa. Sólo mis términos serán escuchados."

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que desea, Elsa?"

"Absoluta lealtad." Dijo Elsa. El Rey se movió para hablar, y el hielo se agitó cerrándolo, como si tratara de erguirse por sí mismo. Se encogió hacia atrás, acallado. "Tendré completa soberanía, aunque puedes conservar tu trono como vasallo mío. Desmantelarás tus ejércitos en un mes. Me rendirás tributo cada año, en cantidades que serán dictadas de acuerdo a mi voluntad. Sólo comerciarás con las Islas del Sur, en ambos sentidos, importación y exportación. Y–"

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

No importando las protestas del Rey, Anna se levantó en su sitio, donde había estado arrodillada a su lado. Nada la había estado reteniendo, principalmente porque Elsa no la había considerado una amenaza; pero en cuanto Anna se incorporó, vio que un batallón de bestias de nieve comenzaban a converger a su alrededor. Ella solo alzó la cabeza hacia Elsa con la espalda erguida, desdeñosa del peligro, y Elsa agitó una mano. Las creaturas amainaron.

"Puedes decir lo que piensas." Murmuró Elsa.

"Tus demandas son completamente injustas." Dijo Anna, dando un paso hacia _el trono de su padre_, sobre el cual Elsa no tenía ningún derecho de posarse.

"Anna, por favor, detente antes de que resultes herida –"

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada, su vista era glacial, y la temperatura en la sala del trono decayó hasta que se congelaron las ventanas. El Rey guardó silencio una vez más y solo entonces la temperatura se calmó. No confortablemente, pero tolerablemente helada siempre que se usara suficiente ropa de invierno de la que Anna carecía.

"Prosigue." Le dijo Elsa.

Anna apretó los labios, sin temer. "Primeramente, mi papá no va a convertirse en tu _vasallo_ cuando este reino es nuestro –"

"Un reino conquistado." La corrigió Elsa, lanzando una rápida ojeada al rey derrotado. El hombre se veía completamente resignado a su destino, pero él también se había rendido en sus intentos de persuadir a Anna.

"Bien, y ¿Cómo vamos a defendernos si otra persona _como tú_ se aparece y no contamos con una milicia?" Anna evitó mencionar lo efectiva que había sido su fuerza militar.

Elsa asintió. "Les ofreceré mi protección a cambio de su lealtad."

Anna no pareció apaciguarse. Al contrario, solo se enfadó más. "¡El comercio! ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir si solo comerciamos con ustedes? Y no podemos ofrecerles tributo, no después de lo que has hecho–"

"Por supuesto que deshelaré sus campos y el fiordo." Dijo Elsa. "Sus actividades domésticas y económicas permanecerán intactas. Y les ofreceré una compensación apropiada. No pretendo que Arendelle muera de hambre."

"¡Tú no sabes nada sobre Arendelle!" Chilló Anna. "Tú no conoces a la gente, no conoces nuestra cultura, ¿Así que cómo vas a gobernar? ¡Ni siquiera mereces hacerlo!"

El grito jadeante de Anna retumbó por toda la sala del trono, y la pelirroja se agitaba con la fuerza de su exclamación y sus emociones. Lagrimas furiosas le hormigueaban en los ojos. Sabía que nada de lo que había dicho cambiaría algo, y cualquier argumento que pudiera ofrecer sería débil. Anna sabía que nunca había sido una princesa en demasía, difícilmente era alguien capaz de tomar decisiones importantes o argumentar lógicamente. ¿Pero cómo alguien podía simplemente llegar así y llevárselo todo? ¿Qué haría la gente? Anna se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos antes que estas pudieran caer.

Elsa observó a Anna por un momento, sin parpadear recorría la mirada sobre las facciones de Anna con una expresión completamente indescifrable. Cuando Anna se percató del escrutinio, miró con fijeza dentro de aquellos frígidos ojos azules que se abrieron ligeramente ante el impetuoso acto. Elsa fue la primera en romper el contacto visual y se giró, apartándose de Anna y volviendo a dirigirse al Rey con los labios torcidos en una mueca seria. "En ese caso, Tengo otra condición." Pronunció Elsa.

"Elsa, ya has exigido todo lo que tengo para dar." Dijo el Rey cansadamente.

"No todo." Dijo la Reina. Mientras hablaba, la lanza de hielo que amenazaba al Rey, se disolvió y se convirtió en agua que empapó inofensivamente la alfombra roja. "Hay algo más, y si accedes, puedo prometerte lenidad hacia Arendelle."

El Rey alzó la cabeza. "¿Y qué sería eso?"

Elsa asintió hacia Anna.

"La quiero a ella."


	2. Soplan vientos gélidos

…

**Tempestad**  
><strong>por Kaiserklee<strong> / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 2: Soplan vientos helados<strong>

…

Anna dedicó otra larga mirada para recorrer su habitación. Iba a extrañar mucho ese lugar. Demasiado. El castillo había sido un poco solitario desde que su padre decidiera cerrar las puertas, claro; y era cierto que Anna solo había contado con retratos y armaduras para charlar, pero los extrañaría –las indumentarias y las pinturas siempre fueron sus buenos camaradas.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Anna." Le dijo nuevamente el Rey, por lo que la pelirroja pensaría que fuera su milésima vez. Bueno, la verdad era que había perdido la cuenta después de la primera docena o algo así, pero probablemente no estaba exagerando demasiado. Mientras el monarca se ocupaba de sacarle los ropajes de la maleta de su equipaje, Anna continuaba arrojando todo lo que encontraba dentro de la valija.

"Creo que sí necesito hacerlo." Le contestó Anna. Alzó dos vestidos y los hizo girar hacia atrás y adelante, colocando uno contra su cuerpo y mirando hacia abajo con un ojo cerrado. ¿El color blanco la hacía ver gorda? "¿Cuál se ve mejor…?"

"Anna, Elsa ha dejado claro que no estás bajo ninguna obligación de obedecer." Dijo el Rey, pero incluso alguien tan ingenuo, como se sabía Anna, podía decir que aquella era una reverenda y gran mentira. Como Elsa le había esclarecido antes, eran un _reino conquistado_ y no podían negarle nada a la Reina. "No tienes que irte si no quieres hacerlo. No hay necesidad de que tú –"

"¿Sabes qué? Me llevaré los dos." Murmuró la pelirroja, y los arrojó a la pila que hacía su equipaje. Cuando escuchó a su padre gemir, ella se repuso y le esbozó una sonrisa. "Estaré bien."

El Rey sacudió la cabeza y sujetó el brazo de Anna justo cuando ella se preparaba para girarse a su amplísimo vestidor. Ella lo miró de vuelta y por primera vez vio claramente las líneas de preocupación que le arrugaban las comisuras de los ojos y los labios. "Anna, por favor."

Anna escuchó la voz de su padre quebrarse con desesperación, y por un breve instante se sintió dudar. Desde que su madre falleció por enfermedad, Anna fue todo lo que le quedaba al monarca, él incluso había cerrado las puertas del castillo para asegurarse que su hija nunca se lastimara; pero Anna también sabía que esa era la única forma de aligerarle su carga. Si ella no estaba ahí, él no tendría que dividir su atención entre ella y el reino, como se había forzado a hacerlo toda su vida. Si ella no estaba ahí, todos estarían mejor. Y si Elsa había accedido a ser misericordiosa con Arendelle si ella la acompañaba en su viaje de regreso, Anna de alguna forma esperaba confiar en que la Reina mantuviera sus promesas.

"Estaré bien." Le dijo Anna una vez más, gentilmente, y colocó su mano sobre la de su padre, tratando de transmitirle lo que acababa de decir en voz alta. "Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Déjame hacer esto por ti."

El Rey asintió lentamente. "Si eso es lo que deseas, no te detendré."

Sonriendo ligeramente al ver a su padre exhalar un suspiro, Anna siguió empacando. Todo mientras se distraía con pensamientos sobre rebeliones, y triunfo, y ese tipo de eventos dramáticos. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de, no lo sé, encontrar alguna forma de destruirlos desde adentro –"

"Sé que te gustan esa clase de historias, pero por favor no sigas el ejemplo de Juana (de Arco)," le dijo el Rey malhumorado. "Solo quiero que te mantengas segura, y eso es lo único que siempre te pediré."

"No debiste hacerte de esas pinturas, Papá." Le contestó Anna, haciendo lo que creyó era una imperceptible inclinación de sus hombros. Sin promesas. "Dios, la vieja Juana es mi ídolo."

"Vi eso, Anna."

"Lo sé." Le respondió Anna, riendo, porque su padre siempre podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando y ella no tenía duda alguna sobre ese hecho; pero entonces su momentánea emoción desapareció lentamente y su voz se convirtió en un susurro. "Tú… siempre me has conocido bien." El Rey no respondió nada. Anna dejó de empacar, sus manos se detuvieron cuando se encontró a sí misma aferrando la tela de su vestido tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

Iba a extrañar las armaduras, extrañaría las pinturas, pero sobre todo, ella sabía que echaría muchísimo de menos a su padre. Y toda su valentía no podía ocultarlo más, así que Anna finalmente dejó caer sus cosas y se giró para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo por última vez.

"Voy a extrañarte." Le susurró Anna, enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Toda su vida, su padre había sido su constante. "De verdad, en serio te extrañaré mucho, papá."

Todo lo que el Rey se permitió decir fue un sorprendido, "Cuídate mucho, Anna."

Y Ella se preguntó si realmente podría hacerlo.

…

Luego de una larga noche de retorcerse y dar vueltas antes de finalmente caer en un sueño irregular, del que Anna fue sacada casi tan pronto como había logrado dormirse en primer lugar. Guardias la escoltaron a los muelles a primera hora de la mañana, a una hora en la que solía referirse de niña _a cuando el cielo estaba despierto_, o en otras palabras, a una hora que le parecía impía ahora.

No podía decir que no resultaba hermoso ver el sol alzarse, tonalidades de naranjas y morados se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas de Arendelle y transformaban las abstractas siluetas en reconocibles barcos amarrados en puerto.

Aquello solo hacía que Anna se debatiera más sobre su decisión, y por un momento no se sintió segura si sería capaz de seguir mirando por temor a abandonar su deber. Arendelle era su hogar, y siempre lo sería. Lo habría dado todo por ser capaz de permanecer ahí para siempre. Incluso los rayos más ínfimos de luz que se filtraban le resultaron hermosos. En el trayecto, Anna había mantenido los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de captar la visión de la ciudad bañada por la luz del sol, en un intento de que quedara grabada eternamente en su memoria como si quisiera llenarse de ella antes de abandonarla para nunca regresar.

No pudo hacerlo.

Siendo manejada como si se tratara de alguna especie de animal de carga, Anna se encontró siendo empujada hacia un hombre con armadura ligera apostado frente a una fragata con la rampa baja. Le dedicó un vistazo a la bolsa que sostenía entre las manos y, con una horrible cara de desprecio, se abalanzó para arrebatársela.

"¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemela!" Anna tironeó fuerte de su valija con el fin de recuperarla, pero el oloroso, soldado barbado, jaló con más fuerza de la que ella podría con sus escuálidos brazos. Antes de enterarse, sus cuidadosamente empacadas (a duras penas amontonadas juntas) pertenencias habían sido arrojadas al fiordo recién descongelado. Ella se giró acusadoramente, pero ya no contaba con autoridad la única vez que había tratado de ejercerla.

"¿Crees que esto es algún tipo de vacación?" unos ojos pequeños y brillantes se entrecerraron aún más, y Anna en su cabeza consideró que se referiría a él como Puerquito.

"Tu Reina Elsa dijo que podía llevar conmigo cualquier cosa que necesitara." Bufó Anna. Observó cómo su maleta se hundía lentamente para perderse en las profundidades del fiordo, llevándose sus posesiones materiales con él. Su último consuelo le había sido arrebatado. Anna respiró profundamente y se obligó a seguir adelante. No podía dejarse derrotar ahí. Tenía que superarlo.

La risa rasposa de Puerquito la regresó a su desafortunado y feo presente, pero al menos logró sacarla de su creciente estado de ansiedad. "¿Elsa? Elsa es solo la Regente, no la Reina." Anna hizo una mueca cuando una gota de saliva le aterrizó sobre la mejilla. Ella se la limpió discretamente mientras el hombre seguía burlándose.

"¿Hay alguna diferencia?" preguntó Anna, apenas creyendo la completa falta de respeto que percibía de su parte. Todos en Arendelle ciertamente le temían a Elsa, ¿Pero _Puerquito_ de entre todas las personas podía expresarse así? Vamos, si parecía que tenía piedras en lugar de sesos.

"Mucha." Le dijo Puerquito. Antes que Anna pudiera decir otra cosa, él la estocó con el lado blando de su lanza, casi haciéndola carenarse fuera del muelle y caer al agua. "Suficiente plática. Súbete al barco."

Anna miró la lóbrega fragata, y luego a la nave de hielo que se apreciaba a cierta distancia, más hermosa ahora con la luz del amanecer bailando sobre su superficie. Extrañamente parecía diferente, disminuida y menos imponente, pero Anna pensó que se veía mejor así. Menos imperiosa y más como la obra de arte que era. Pero Anna se percató con sentimiento amargo que la artista era…

"¿No abordaré esa?" Anna no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Puerquito frunció el entrecejo amenazadoramente. "Sólo Elsa navega en esa, y no permitiría que nadie más montara su embarcación maldita aún si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer tal cosa. Ahora, muévete."

Otra estocada le pinchó la espalda, y Anna se mordió el labio para evitar quejarse. Realmente dolía, especialmente para alguien tan consentida como lo había sido ella hasta aquel momento. Podía sentir los cardenales formándose en su delicada piel, pero aun así se giró para dirigirle a Puerquito una mirada sombría antes de subirse a la plataforma y abordar la corbeta.

Había mucha actividad, pensó Anna, observando los grupos de hombres esparcidos alrededor que reunían provisiones listas para el viaje. No tenía idea de dónde habían venido esas naves y qué era exactamente lo que hacían ahí dado que Elsa prácticamente había ganado la guerra por su cuenta. Anna presenciaba el jaleo que armaban los trabajadores operando grúas para levantar los contenedores que subían al barco, mientras otros las empujaban y las ordenaban, asemejando una fábrica de explotación de algún tipo.

Mientras Anna miraba, una polea a buena distancia chirrió sonoramente: algo se había atascado en la palanca, y el chico que la operaba no había reaccionado lo suficientemente aprisa. El contenedor se había quedado suspendido todavía a buena altura y cayó azotando en la cubierta. Con un fuerte chasquido se desmanteló y esparció sus contenidos, y Anna se abalanzó con un chillido. Todos eran artículos de primera necesidad, leña, ropa y comida, de los cuales Anna reconoció prontamente los diseños. Todas eran cosas de Arendelle. ¡La gente las necesitaría para superar el invierno que se aproximaba!

"¡Quítate!" exclamó Puerquito, golpeándola en la parte trasera de la rodilla antes que pudiera acercarse. Su pierna se dobló y Anna se cayó al piso, golpeándose fuerte en la mandíbula contra el piso de la cubierta, pero apenas y sintió el dolor por sobre la indignación que le bullía dentro.

Ira pura llenó a Anna para que ignorara el dolor punzante y el sentido común que le decía que evitara ser golpeada nuevamente. Se incorporó, plantándose sobre sus pies y dándose la vuelta para exigir una respuesta. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¿Qué es lo que crees? El tributo que nos debe Arendelle." Le contestó Puerquito, y Anna miró los alrededores de forma apurada. Cada nave anclada en la costa estaba siendo cargada hasta el tope. ¿Todo eso era el tributo? Pero Elsa le había asegurado…

Aún si no se hubiera encontrado tan aturdida y sin palabras, Anna no habría tenido la oportunidad de protestar por haber sido engañada. Puerquito la arrastró por la cubierta, con un agarre duro que le dejó dedos rojos marcados en el antebrazo. Probablemente para empujarla y meterla en algún lugar junto con la carga, pero entonces pasaron por la misma polea que había fallado anteriormente. Justo cuando Anna pasaba, el chico rubio soltó un gruñido de sorpresa cuando otro contenedor cayó desde muy alto. Afortunadamente sin romperse esta vez.

Puerquito se giró, prácticamente echando espuma por la boca. "¡Usa la cabeza, muchacho! ¿Cuántas de esas vas a romper antes de que aprendas?" Anna casi sintió pena por el chico hasta que recordó que era de las Islas del Sur. Rápidamente le giró la nariz.

Y lo siguió observando por el rabillo del ojo.

"Lo siento." Dijo el Rubiecito con una sonrisa impertinente mientras se disculpaba y levantaba los pulgares. Tras una pausa añadió, "Comandante."

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una risita a pesar de su humor. A pesar suyo, encontró que la sonrisa de Rubito era contagiosa, y Puerquito se giró para encararla cuando la escuchó tensando su burla. "Ya que estás aquí, podrías ayudar también a limpiar este desastre." Y girándose sobre los talones, Puerquito se alejó a zancadas de ahí.

"Esto es duro." Dijo Rubiecito, y Anna desvió la mirada incómodamente al contenedor del _tributo_, la cosa más pesada que había levantado alguna vez, sería quizá alguna silla para hurgar en las despensas y obtener chocolate.

"Me da igual." Gruñó Anna. Se agachó cerca de una de las orillas, colocó sus manos alrededor de la caja, y tiró lo más duro que pudo para levantar la maldita cosa como un valiente caballero.

"Te ves como un troll tratando de pasar una piedra de riñón." Le dijo Rubiecito. Esa era quizá la primera cosa que Anna escuchado en todo el día que no había sido pronunciada con maldad.

Anna respiró profundamente. "¿Qué tal si me das una mano, Rubiecito?"

"Es Kristoff." Rubiecito, o Kristoff, finalmente decidió sujetar el otro extremo, y juntos, levantaron la enorme cosa. Mayormente del lado de Kristoff, pero Anna hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Haciéndose camino lentamente sobre la bodega de carga, Anna no pudo evitar mofarse. "¿Así que Puerquito es un Comandante? Eso me parece bastante triste."

"¿Puerquito?" Kristoff se rio tan fuerte que casi dejó caer el contenedor, y Anna le dedicó una mirada fulminante mientras trataba con desesperación de mantener el equilibrio. Kristoff se encogió de hombros. "Sí, Andersen ladra más de lo que muerde. O quizá resopla más de lo que muerde, supongo." Sonrió débilmente como ofrenda de paz.

Anna le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose aliviada de la tensión del día solo por ver un rostro amistoso. "No eres tan malo."

"Oh, Uhh, gracias." Kristoff se rascó la nuca. "No todos los días se puede obtener un cumplido por parte de la realeza. Uhh, Princesa Anna. Eh, ¿Su alteza?"

"No creo que eso importe ahora, ¿o sí?" Anna indicó con la cabeza el contenedor que cargaban entre los dos, y casi se resbaló en un charco de la madera bajo sus pies. Se enderezó mientras Kristoff la miraba con ojos que no se molestarían por tener que llevar la caja por sí solo. "Ups, lo siento."

Tambaleándose por un par más de estaciones, finalmente condujeron el contenedor escaleras abajo por la escotilla y a la bodega de carga, un lugar oscuro y húmedo, goteante con agua fétida y que apestaba a _algo_. Anna arrugó la nariz ante el olor, pero no le ayudó en lo más mínimo.

"Ratas." Dijo Kristoff, haciendo una mueca burlona cuando Anna se estremeció.

"Estás bromeando."

"Nop. Son solo algunas, pero cada barco las tiene."

Cuando Kristoff se sentó sobre uno de los barriles que se alineaban junto a ellos, Anna se le unió insegura. Sin ratas por el momento, pero encima de ellos seguramente habría más que solo unas cuantas. Kristoff se había quedado extrañamente pasivo y callado, y por un largo minuto ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra. Anna empujaba con el dedo la única lámpara de aceite que colgaba por ahí, enviándola a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo que la tenue luz se moviera entre la oscuridad.

"He aprendido este truco." Dijo Kristoff. "Puedes descansar aquí unos tres minutos antes que consideren que has permanecido aquí mucho tiempo." Su tono se oscureció lo suficiente como para que Anna dedujera que lo había aprendido a través de experiencias dolorosas.

"¿Has hecho esto mucho tiempo?" preguntó Anna quedamente, enderezando el quinqué con lo que cesaron sus chirridos.

Kristoff se encogió de hombros y arrastró la bota por el suelo, barriendo una buena sección de mugre que Anna vagamente pensó debía tener sensibilidad porque pareció moverse como si tuviera vida propia. Con un suspiro, Kristoff dio un golpecito con una sacudida de su pie. "No realmente, normalmente trabajo en los establos del castillo. Ya sabes, como mozo de cuadras."

"Oh, así que sabes mucho sobre caballos."

"No… necesariamente." Kristoff sonrió irónicamente cuando Anna frunció el entrecejo. "Ya verás. Supongo que desde hace algunos años, nadie ha tenido noticias sobre las Islas del Sur, eh?"

Años atrás, las Islas del Sur, originalmente abiertas a los visitantes, repentinamente cerró sus puertos y rodeó la isla entera con su flota naval para que nadie pudiera acercarse. Extraño, pero ni siquiera el Rey de Arendelle ni ningún otro había pensado mucho sobre su aislamiento. No estaban atacando a nadie, y las Islas del Sur mantenían comunicación regular. Anna supuso que tendría que tratarse de algo relacionado con Elsa.

"Elsa." Gruñó Anna.

"Suenas muy molesta." Le dijo Kristoff.

"¿Molesta?" Anna se puso de pie y lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo como todo su enfado se le agolpaba rápidamente en el pecho. "¡Ella engañó a Arendelle! Todo esa palabrería sobre ser misericordiosa si venía con ella –cosa que por cierto, no tiene ningún sentido para nada – ¿y aun así nos quiten todo esto?" Ella pateó el barril sobre el que Kristoff estaba sentado.

Kristoff se irguió y levantó sus manos en alto. "Tranquila, su alteza. Oh, probablemente deberíamos volver arriba." Indicándole el camino que Anna siguió de mala gana, él continuó hablando. "Seré completamente honesto, pudo haber sido peor."

"¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?"

"Por lo que pude ver, al menos nadie en Arendelle se morirá de hambre." Anna hizo una mueca, pero Kristoff probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Tenían suficiente para arreglárselas aun con todo ese saqueo siempre y cuando racionaran un poco. "Y… al final… nadie ha tenido que volver encadenado en los barcos," continuó Kristoff. Anna casi tropezó en las escaleras. ¿Todavía se tomaban esclavos? Kristoff la ayudó a salir de la escotilla y se aclaró la garganta con reconocible emoción brillándole en los ojos. "Quiero decir, además de ti, pero sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor." Le soltó Anna. "Ahora solo quiero ahogarme."

"No es problema." Caminando de regreso a la grúa, prepararon otro embarque. Anna tiró de las cuerdas distraídamente con la vista baja, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Kristoff la empujó y se dio cuenta que había estado estirando puro aire mientras Kristoff había hecho todo el trabajo. "Hey, mira, por allá."

"Qué puede ser impor –"

Anna siguió la dirección que señalaba el dedo de Kristoff y de inmediato guardó silencio. La Reina Elsa salió del interior de su nave de hielo para colocarse en proa, opacando incluso a su majestuosa embarcación con su belleza. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Anna sintió que el aliento se le atoraba en el pecho ante esa imagen tan perfecta. Sin los vientos tempestuosos y tormentas a su alrededor, sin la evidencia de su poder que le recordara a Anna lo peligrosa y violenta que realmente era, Elsa solo parecía infeliz. Regia, serena y elegante, pero infeliz.

Como si hubiera sido capaz de detectar la mirada de Anna puesta sobre ella, Elsa se giró y la observó directamente. Anna inmediatamente desvió la vista, pero cuando reunió el valor de mirarla de nuevo pasado un momento, vio que Elsa parecía que estaba _quizá_ sonriéndole ligeramente, si bien las comisuras de sus labios se habían alzado minúsculamente. Antes de que Anna pudiera corroborarlo para asegurarse que no se trataba de alguna alucinación inducida por los vapores hediondos de la bodega de carga, Elsa dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo a su nave.

"Espera, está hecha de hielo, ¿Acaso tiene camarotes?"

Kristoff abrió la boca para contestarle, pero entonces le cayó suelta con la mandíbula desencajada. Sus cejas se arrugaron. "Esa es de hecho una muy buena pregunta… pero tal vez para otra ocasión. Será mejor que regresemos al trabajo."

El miró hacia el extremo contrario del barco, y Anna se percató con horror como un capataz azotaba a un par de trabajadores, dejándoles largas y sangrantes heridas en las espaldas sin detener la acción incluso cuando aceleraron el paso. Entonces comprendió que aquellos debían de ser los esclavos que Kristoff había mencionado, los prisioneros de guerra que ahora eran forzados a trabajar en la cubierta…

Y entonces Anna vislumbró la repentina expresión sombría de Kristoff, y entendió que él también había conocido ese destino personalmente. Que después de todo, Kristoff no era de las Islas del Sur. Sintió pena por él en su corazón, pero no tenía palabras para confortarlo. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que apartar la mirada.

Ella ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí misma así como estaba.

…

En opinión de Anna, nunca había sido una malcriada; pero sin importar aquello, ella seguía siendo una princesa y no estaba acostumbrada a desempeñar labores manuales. Había estado bien con Kristoff ayudándola, pero entonces Puerquito –_Andersen_– decidió atormentarla un poco más, arrojándola con gente más desagradable. Nadie se esperaba que Anna fuera _capaz_ de hacer la gran cosa, pero aun así ciertamente se divertían obligándola a que lo _intentara_.

Cualquier clase de optimismo que Anna pudiera haber recolectado de su breve convivencia con Kristoff no le duró mucho cuando fue empujada a cargar provisiones como una mula, sus manos ignorantes del trabajo halaban ásperas cuerdas que se le hundían en la piel hasta que se la dejaron roja y pelada. Anna no se quejó ni una sola vez.

No iba a brindarles a esas personas la satisfacción.

Habían pasado algunas horas, pero para Anna se sintió como una eternidad. Su único consuelo era que aún era muy temprano para que alguno de los ciudadanos de Arendelle la viera. No por su orgullo. Ella temía lo que pudieran hacerles si intentaban algo por ver a su princesa ser forzada a trabajar de esa forma. Le goteaba sangre de su mano abierta y tenía marcas moradas en la espalda y en las piernas en donde Andersen la había golpeado, el rostro lastimado por su caída y estaba muy segura que se estaba deshidratando, pero Anna no sucumbió.

Su optimismo era una de sus fortalezas.

Hasta que decidieron arrojarla y encerrarla en una celda.

"¡Hey! No pueden –"

Las protestas de Anna cayeron en oídos sordos cuando la escotilla se cerró y ella fue abandonada en la oscuridad, atrapada en una jaula alta con la llave echada. Solo la lámpara con la que había estado jugueteando antes le proporcionaba algo de iluminación, y era una débil, que titilaba a lo mucho. Anna aun así pensaba que era mejor que fuera de esa manera. Porque si fuera más brillante habría sido capaz de ver la suciedad el suelo. Muy apenas y la toleraba sintiéndola pegajosa sobre ella como estaba, la sucia y grasosa mugre que parecía filtrársele por la piel.

Y solo se puso peor cuando el barco comenzó a moverse. Anna trató fuertemente de no marearse, pero ninguna cantidad de fuerza de voluntad pudo endurecer su estómago contra el movimiento de las olas. Encerrada en la oscuridad, sin aire fresco, Anna pensó que vomitaría en cualquier momento y entonces se percató de algo que hizo que el corazón se le desplomara.

No le habían permitido ver Arendelle por última vez antes de ser separada de su hogar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me van a dejar aquí?" murmuró Anna para sí misma.

No esperó que nadie le respondiera.

Un chillido agudo llamó la atención de Anna. En la esquina de su celda, percibió vagamente el brillo de un par de ojillos, seguido por otro, y otro. Ratas. Su respiración se aceleró mientras trataba de contener su creciente pánico, pero desviar la mirada solo ocasionó que viera los barrotes que la apresaban y la claustrofobia hizo que las cosas empeoraran.

Anna se movió para poner distancia entre ella y los roedores, pero se tropezó cuando sintió la presión que se le cerraba en torno a los tobillos. Lo había olvidado. Le habían puesto grilletes. El traqueteo solo hizo que las ratas comenzaran a sisear, y Anna se apresuró a colgarse de las barras con el sonido retumbándole en los oídos.

"¡Déjenme salir!" gritó Anna, golpeando la reja tan fuerte como pudo, pero muy apenas y produjo un sonido que durara algo, mucho menos uno que lograra salir de la escotilla para que alguien la escuchara. "Sáquenme… por favor…"

Anna finalmente dejó que las lágrimas que había contenido le resbalaran por las mejillas y se dejó caer en una esquina, sentándose y abrazándose las piernas mientras el frío la invadía.

_Quiero ir a casa._


	3. Asesta la escarcha encendida

**…**

**Tempestad  
><strong>**por Kaiserklee** / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 3: Asesta la escarcha encendida<strong>

**…**

"Andando."

Anna tropezó débilmente fuera de su celda, los tobillos le habían quedado pelados una vez que la liberaron de los confines de los grilletes y muy apenas y lograron soportar su peso. Y no eran solo sus tobillos. Su cuerpo entero se sentía débil y afiebrado por el riguroso viaje: Las manos le temblaban con estremecimiento debido a la privación del sueño, la piel se le veía pálida y macilenta por la falta de luz del sol. Anna ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada ahí abajo en ese calabozo de la bodega de carga, no cuando la única luz que lograba atravesar provenía de las rendijas de la escotilla y sus comidas le llegaban de manera irregular.

Al principio se negó a comer, no teniendo el apetito o la inclinación de aceptar nada que proviniese de sus captores. No le duró mucho. El hambre eventualmente condujo a Anna a probar el pan y el agua tirados en el rincón, y no se parecía a nada de lo que alguna vez hubiera probado. El pan era duro y rancio, ciertamente desagradable y muy apenas y pudo pasárselo. El agua era amarga y salobre, detestablemente caliente a la lengua. Anna supuso que debía sentirse agradecida por tener al menos algo que comer. Pasar hambre hasta morir era probablemente la peor manera de hacerlo.

Eso y ser cegada a muerte. Siendo obligada a salir sin darle un momento para aclimatarse, Anna solo pudo mirar de soslayo ante el repentino asalto de la luz, instintivamente levantando una mano para bloquear sus ojos de esa luminosidad. Un paso afuera, y fue golpeada por un mareo tan fuerte que pensó que podría desplomarse.

Una mano fuerte la agarró del brazo, y Anna agradecidamente se enderezó con varias bocanadas largas y suspirantes de aire frígido. Le quemaba en los pulmones, pero aun así, le ayudó. Cuando se giró a su protector, vio a Kristoff sonriéndole en tono alentador. "Cuidado." Le dijo él, auxiliándola a dar algunos tambaleantes pasos. "Sólo mira donde pisas por ahora, y yo te guiaré."

"Gracias." Le murmuró Anna, sin sentirse muy capaz de sacar fuerza de algún lado como para hablar más fuerte.

Siguiendo el consejo de Kristoff, Anna mantuvo los ojos entornados y fijos en la cubierta mientras caminaban. La mordaz luz y los puntos negros lentamente abandonaron su campo de visión, haciéndola sentirse más confiada en sus pasos aunque seguía exhausta. Anna trató de levantar la cabeza nuevamente, seguía haciendo bizcos, pero esta vez logró ver claramente los alrededores y la incredulidad de aquello la obligó a abrir los ojos de par en par.

Estaban a mediados de verano, pero las Islas del Sur se encontraban completamente cubiertas de nieve. Anna se giró y miró en derredor, tratando de dar con algo verde en los estériles árboles sin hojas de los campos congelados. Todo lo que había ahí era blanco y gris bajo la dura mirada del sol, una alucinante dicotomía de verano e invierno. No era de extrañar que la luz del sol resultara tan abrasadora, la luz veraniega se reflejaba en la nieve invernal. Las aguas también, tenían pedazos de hielo flotando a la deriva sobre sus corrientes, y Anna finalmente se percató de cómo las naves habían sido diseñadas como rompehielos.

Anna no estaba muy segura de cómo lo había pasado por alto, pero _seguía_ nevando, y duro, fuertes vientos azotaban una mezcla que se trataba de copos de nieve y granizo. Cuando las ráfagas heladas le cortaron la piel, cada vez se sintió como un verdadero puñetazo que le sacaba el aliento.

"Cuando mencionaste que nadie había sabido sobre las Islas del Sur…"

"A esto me refería." Completó Kristoff, haciendo hueco sobre su boca con las manos y frotándoselas. "Así es siempre aquí, tenemos un gran total de cuatro estaciones: primera invierno, segunda, tercera invierno y mi favorita, la cuarta con más invierno."

Anna se había conmocionado demasiado como para sentir la temperatura de inmediato, pero ahora la frialdad se le colaba a los huesos y se percató que ella aun vestía para un verano en Arendelle. "¿Elsa hizo esto?" murmuró Anna. Siguió a la procesión que desembarcaba de la nave, acariciándose los brazos para mantenerse caliente, pero poco podía hacer aquello para guarecerla del frío absoluto.

"¿Quién más, verdad?" Kristoff debió haber notado sus esfuerzos fútiles, porque le colocó su sobrero sobre la cabeza. Anna le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida mientras él añadía, "Ha sido así desde que yo llegué aquí, pero por lo que he escuchado, Las Islas del Sur han estado congeladas por más de diez años. Y si piensas que esto está helado, espera a que te metas al castillo."

Anna estaba a punto de responderle cuando Andersen les salió al paso, apropiadamente vestido en pieles y pelajes a diferencia de todos los demás ahí que sufrían por el frío. A pesar de todo, la dentadura le castañeaba y sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el viento helado. "¡Muchacho! Lleva a la niña al castillo, y rápido. ¡Recuerda llevarla al Ala de Elsa! No molestes a nadie más con su presencia. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo entendí la primera vez que me lo dijiste." Dijo Kristoff, ganándose un azote sobre el brazo por parte del siempre confiable látigo de Andersen, pero se le veía muy preocupado como para demorarse con la reprimenda. Después de un último bufido, se retiró y se dirigió con el resto de la tripulación que trabajaba en la descarga.

Kristoff descendió primero por la rampa, ayudando a Anna a bajar los resbalosos pasos que ya estaban cubiertos con escarcha. Juntos, se abrieron paso por el muelle congelado. Anna se sorprendió ligeramente al ver un trineo aguardando por ellos en la nieve, jalado por un reno que se parecía extrañamente amistoso, si es que algo como eso era posible.

"No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que los caballos no eran necesarios." Le dijo Anna, subiéndose al transporte y acercándose la lámpara fija que tenía a su lado.

"Los renos pueden vencer a los caballos cualquier día sobre la nieve. ¿No es cierto, Sven?" Kristoff sonrió cuando el animal agitó su cabeza alegremente, y entonces se unió a Anna, sujetó las riendas. Con un ligero toque, Sven comenzó a moverse.

"¿Ahora vamos al castillo, verdad?" preguntó Anna. Kristoff asintió, y ella agregó. "Entonces cuando le dijiste a Andersen que habías entendido la _primera_ vez…"

"Me han dado órdenes de cuidar de ti por ahora." Admitió Kristoff. "¡Pero no es como que no hubiera estado preocupado cuando estuviste cautiva! Quiero decir, En serio, Traté de escabullirme un par de veces, pero me atraparon, y –"

Anna lo revisó inmediatamente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, nada serio." Kristoff se encogió de hombros. "Odio admitirlo, pero usualmente recibo tratamiento especial porque soy bueno con los renos y necesitan de mi si algo pasa. Aunque Sven es mi favorito." Y como si lo hubiera comprendido, Sven relinchó en reconocimiento.

Guardaron silencio por el resto del trayecto y Anna se concentró en retener la mayor cantidad de calor corporal que le fuera posible, haciéndose un ovillo junto a la lámpara y frotándose las manos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando algunas de sus heridas se le abrieron de nuevo, pero por desagradable que fuera, el calor de su sangre realmente ayudaba. Mirando alrededor, Anna posó la vista sobre los árboles congelados que observó desde el barco; pero ya de cerca, pudo percatarse de cuan muertos estaban. Incluso la corteza era gris, y lo que deberían de haber sido gruesos troncos se habían encogido y no eran más que leña menuda. El hielo cubría las ramas peladas, y Anna no pudo ver ni un solo pájaro ni ardilla por ninguna parte.

Una vez que atravesaron las puertas exteriores, entraron a la ciudadela del castillo de las Islas del Sur. Todas las familias ahí debían haber sido obligadas a reconstruir sus hogares, pensó Anna. La nieve nunca había caído en las Islas del Sur de manera natural, pero todas las casas que pudo ver presentaban tejados inclinados por los que la nieve podía deslizarse. Y aun con eso, la masiva cantidad de nieve dejaba gruesas capas de escarcha sobre los suelos de baldosas pulidas. Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas e incluso tapiadas, probablemente para defenderse del violento ventarrón.

Las calles estaban muertas. Casi nadie rondaba el exterior, y Anna no podía culparlos por querer escapar de la helada. Las pocas personas que estaban afuera se movían rápido y con propósito; pero aun así mantenían las cabezas bajas. Anna podía ver el descontento escrito evidentemente en sus rostros. Nadie en ese sitio era feliz.

"Aquí estamos." Anunció Kristoff, y Anna apartó la vista de los pobladores.

Las puertas interiores del castillo se abrieron de propio acuerdo.

Kristoff condujo el trineo al interior, y Anna pudo ver el castillo por primera vez.

El primer pensamiento incrédulo de Anna fue que se trataba de un castillo hecho completamente de hielo, pero cuando lo miró de cerca pudo notar la piedra de sus cimientos yaciendo bajo una fina capa de escarcha protectora, azul zafiro y casi transparente ocultaba el gris exterior. El recinto original había sido envuelto en hielo y entonces Anna pensó, _perfeccionado_. La magia brillaba en cada superficie, como una delgada cobertura de diamantes. Espiras, hechas puramente de hielo, se elevaban hasta el cielo e invocaban una etérea aurora de verdes, azules y morados por sobre todo el palacio.

"Es hermoso." Exhaló Anna, olvidando por un momento su animosidad para con los asuntos de las Islas del Sur y Elsa. Era bellísimo, inquietantemente espléndido, pero Anna no pudo evitar pensar…

Que se sentía muy solitario.

…

"Al fin volviste. ¿Debo confiar que todo ha salido bien?"

Elsa se precipitó en la sala de trono deslizándose por la alfombra roja del suelo sin dedicarle una mirada al Treceavo Príncipe Hans. Conforme se movía, los braseros encendidos alineados a ambos lados del salón se extinguieron, uno por uno, terminando con el leve suspiro que le arrancaban al invierno eterno. Elsa caminó pasando a Hans para ascender los seis escalones al final del aula y tomó asiento sobre su trono de hielo. Solo entonces se dignó finalmente a prestarle su atención, y desde el estrado bajó la mirada hacia el perplejo príncipe que le seguía sonriendo con perfecta elegancia.

Era un sutil juego de poder ese en el que se entretenían. Hans montaba un espectáculo de reverencias con su mano puesta sobre el corazón, la imagen perfecta de la humildad. No era precisamente fingido, pero al mismo tiempo era un gesto que daba por hecho y ella no tomaba.

Elsa decidió no hablar.

Hans no se inmutó ante la visión, respondiendo a su propia pregunta para llenar el incómodo silencio. "Pero por supuesto, con la Reina Regente Elsa aventurándose personalmente a la avanzada para castigar a nuestros enemigos, las Islas del Sur no podían fallar. Arendelle nunca tuvo una oportunidad."

"¿Dónde están los otros?" preguntó Elsa.

"Gustaf y Cyrus están dando parte de sus usuales partidas de ajedrez, con Fabián presidiéndolas. Tobías está en sus estudios, Alek y Alvard trabajan duro en los campos de entrenamiento. Stefan se ha encerrado en su habitación con su arte, y Rafael, igualmente, solo que con su música. Creo que Saúl ha estado trabajando en nuevos diseños de naves, y ha reclutado a Reid y Oliver, y Edmund…" Hans suspiró con lo que pensó que era una gran decepción. "Bueno, Edmund está en los establos, como siempre, he tenido poca suerte en realidad para convencerlo de lo contrario."

Trece hermanos eran los que Elsa tenía que vigilar, pero ninguno de ellos resultaba tan elusivo como el último. Al resto, Elsa los podía comprender: Algunos se sentían complacidos por librarse de la responsabilidad y endilgársela a ella, a otros simplemente no les interesaba, y varios estaban descontentos por el poder en el gobierno que le había sido otorgado a alguien que no era de su sangre. Pero a Hans, Elsa no lo podía leer; Hans directamente le ofrecía su vasallaje, y regularmente le reportaba las actividades de los otros. Aunque lo que Elsa realmente deseaba era que le reportara las de _él_.

"¿Y tú, Hans? ¿Debo confiar que has estado bien?" preguntó Elsa. _¿Qué has estado complotando a mis espaldas? ¿Qué estratagemas has elaborado en esta ocasión? ¿Qué nuevos problemas has causado?_

"Tan bien como podría estarlo." Contestó Hans, pero sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas y su sonrisa se ensombreció. "¿Y tú, mi Reina? He escuchado de algunos acontecimientos interesantes que tomaron lugar en Arendelle."

A juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos, Hans ya estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido. Elsa desconocía de donde obtenía su información, pero no le importaba cortar esquinas. "La Princesa Anna de Arendelle será nuestra invitada, y no deseo que sea molestada."

"¿Y crees que Padre lo aprobará?"

"Le explicaré personalmente todo a Markus." Dijo Elsa en un tono que no permitía más argumentos. La escarcha comenzó a reunirse en las borlas del alfombrado, pero Hans nunca había prestado atención a sus advertencias.

"Claro, como eres la única que alguna vez ha tenido _contacto_ con él desde el día que llegaste." Soltó Hans, con voz como la seda y la crema, poniendo deliberadamente un minúsculo tono burlón sobre contacto para que Elsa no pudiera castigarlo; y para que aun así la implicación inapropiada quedara lo suficientemente clara.

"No me sorprende, entonces, que estés tan desesperado por afecto." Le contestó Elsa quedamente. Hans se congeló en su sitio, y Elsa agregó, "Pero después de todo, siendo el más chico, Esperaba de igual manera que fueras el más mimado." Lo cual era descaradamente falso.

Siempre eran así las cosas entre ellos, amistad y enemistad balanceándose sobre el filo de una navaja, y la más pequeña acción podía elevar los niveles de un lado o de otro. Pero Hans nunca tomaría el riesgo que conllevaba una confrontación abierta, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa para Elsa cuando él decidió cambiar el tema como si el dialogo anterior no hubiese acontecido, como si él no hubiera implicado promiscuidad de su parte y ella no se hubiera mofado de su falta de atención.

Hans era la imagen del príncipe perfecto una vez más mientras sonreía y le decía, "Bueno, quizás no mimado, pero ciertamente cómodo. En otras noticias, la situación en Corona…"

…

Luego de ser abandonada por Kristoff –quien necesitaba regresar a los establos –Anna caminó por varios montículos de nieve extrañamente descomunales y entonces a través de las aparentemente desprotegidas puertas principales, originalmente de caoba pero ahora congeladas y cubiertas con una fina capa de hielo azul. Incluso adentro estaba helado todo, pero Anna comenzaba a sentirse curiosamente caliente de todas maneras. Su primera impresión fue que ese palacio era sorprendentemente similar a su propio castillo en Arendelle, decorado con series de armaduras y retratos de personas viejas que Anna no reconocía pero que asumía debían ser los gobernantes pasados de las Islas del Sur.

Tres vestíbulos se ramificaban desde el espacio circular en el que se encontraba, uno a cada lado y uno hacia el frente, y construida en la pared se enroscaba una escalera de pálida madera que conducía a la parte superior. Anna no tuvo la oportunidad de explorarla aun si hubiese tenido la inclinación por hacerlo, porque un sirviente la había sorprendido y conducido rápidamente a bajar por el camino de la derecha y luego subir por unas escaleras distintas que la guiaron a lo que le habían dicho que era el ala de Elsa del castillo.

Anna pensó que lo habría sabido aun sin que se lo dijeran, porque tan pronto como había traspasado por otra serie de enormes puertas, fue casi como traspasar de un mundo a otro completamente diferente apenas cruzado el umbral. Nunca imaginó que el hielo podía tener un aroma, pero ahí estaba que ella podía percibir una crujiente y helada frescura en el aire, solo un poco más seco que en cualquier otro sitio, pero inmediatamente notorio.

Bueno, el asombro se desvaneció un poco cuando la dejaron sola y muy groseramente le fue dicho que solo _aguardara._

Más de una hora después, sentada en la casi desprovista sala de espera, Anna comenzó a cavilar que tal vez Elsa la había llevado ahí sólo para jugar con su mente. Y extrañamente, a pesar de la siempre presente frigidez que sabía que existía en ese sitio, simplemente había dejado de experimentar el frío, tal vez lo había hecho por más tiempo del que se había percatado. Se sentía caliente, mucho, y el sudor le resbalaba por la nuca. Su boca estaba seca y sus labios agrietados, y antes que le tomara demasiado, percibió que su garganta se le cerraba incómodamente.

"La Reina Regente Elsa solicita su presencia en el salón comedor."

Y así, Anna se dejó arrastrar de nueva cuenta a través de una serie de puertas y entonces, sin ceremonia fue empujada al salón comedor.

Elsa ya se encontraba sentada ahí, ante la mesa ridículamente larga, y una vez más, Anna se encontró siendo deslumbrada por su belleza. Un candelero intrincadamente labrado situado en el centro de la mesa estaba ahí probablemente para proporcionar iluminación más que alguna especie de atmósfera romántica, pero las luces titilantes que iluminaban la pálida piel de Elsa hicieron que Anna se detuviera para observar.

Hasta que Elsa le dirigió una mirada y frunció el entrecejo, ojos azules recorrieron su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

"¿Qué es lo que me ves?" soltó Anna, defensivamente, y Elsa parpadeó.

Para la sorpresa de Anna, Elsa se levantó de su asiento y cruzó la distancia que las separaba en unas cuantas zancadas raudas, evidentemente escrutándola todavía. Estaba muy conmocionada para resistirse cuando Elsa la tomó de las manos –Elsa llevaba guantes puestos, notó Anna, de un azul pálido que le subían hasta los codos y combinaban con el color de su vestido pero no con la sensación –y las examinó también.

"Lo siento mucho." Le dijo Elsa en voz queda, y no hizo nada cuando Anna se arrancó del agarre y las apartó. "Esperaba que no te maltrataran, pero…"

"Sí, claro." Bufó Anna.

"Fue un terrible descuido de mi parte. Te aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder mientras estés aquí." Le dijo Elsa. Retornando hacia la mesa y jalando la silla del extremo opuesto que ocupaba, y le tomó un momento a Anna darse cuenta que Elsa la estaba esperando para que se sentara. Sabiendo que era un pensamiento infantil el que Elsa fuera a quitarle el asiento o algo, Anna cuidadosamente ocupó su lugar.

Las comisuras de los labios se le alzaron ligeramente cuando vio a Anna observándola con cautela, Elsa regresó a su silla en el otro lado. Anna la miró por largo rato y Elsa le devolvió el gesto, ninguna pronunció una palabra, y entonces Anna se percató por vez primera como Elsa parecía no tener la necesidad de respirar. Era raro. Anna había estado contando en su cabeza, y por más de veinte segundos Elsa había permanecido tan inmóvil como una piedra. Hasta que, finalmente, justo como aquella ocasión en Arendelle, Elsa habló primero y rompió con el silencio.

"Por favor, comer." Elsa gesticuló con su mano hacia los platones con apetecibles alimentos, pero con una sola mirada, Anna había perdido inmediatamente el apetito que debía haber tenido.

"Tú tomaste todo esto de Arendelle." Anna podía haber reconocido aquellas delicias cualquier día. Las Islas del Sur eran incapaces de producir nada como eso.

"Sí." Le dijo Elsa, sonando evidentemente confundida ante la razón por la que Anna se encontraba prácticamente temblando de la rabia. "Lo lamento, no estaba segura de tus gustos y pensé que preferirías disfrutar platillos de tu hogar que te resultaran familiares. Pero si lo prefieres, puedo hacer que preparen otra cosa en las cocinas –"

"No." Ceñuda y asegurándose de faltar a cada regla de etiqueta que su Papá alguna vez le hubiera enseñado, Anna comenzó su comilona. Como una verdadera vikinga, se metió comida en la boca y usó los cubiertos incorrectos.

Cuando Anna alzó la vista, su frustración sólo se incrementó al ver que Elsa solo estaba ahí observándola, obviamente entretenida. Resultaba increíblemente molesta la visión de Elsa alzando una delicada ceja como si no le importara.

"¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?"

"A ti." Le dijo Elsa descaradamente, levantando una copa de vino y meneando el líquido rojizo mientras Anna se revolvía buscando que contestarle.

Anna tuvo que forcejear para suprimir su tartamudeo, pero de todos modos la voz se le escapó de manera temblorosa y Anna quiso arrancarse el cabello por sonar tan nerviosa. Lo estaba, pero eso no le pareció motivo suficiente para sonar como una ardilla. "¿Y qué puede ser tan interesante sobre mí de todos modos?"

Elsa no dijo nada y siguió observando.

Anna sopesó si debería intentar preguntárselo de otra forma, pero no podía pensar demasiado cuando podía sentir la mirada de Elsa tan pesada como si se tratara de una presencia física puesta sobre su piel. Verla comportarse como un cerdo no pareció perturbar demasiado a la Reina, Anna masticó lentamente los seis cubos de patatas que tenía metidos en la boca, tragó y entonces murmuró. "Eres aterradora."

Elsa solo se disculpó, _de nuevo, _y desvió la mirada como si se hubiera avergonzado, y Anna honestamente no tenía idea de cómo responder. No se había esperado que la Reina Elsa –o Reina Regente, o lo que fuera –fuera tan remilgada para todo. Recordando cómo Elsa le había dado órdenes a su padre en Arendelle, Anna muy apenas podía reconocer a esa autoritaria gobernante en la callada persona que actualmente se entretenía mirándola comer.

"¿Por qué no estás comiendo?" preguntó Anna, percatándose que Elsa solo la veía comer y nunca tocaba su propio plato. Más valía que la comida no estuviera envenenada.

"No tengo necesidad de hacerlo." Le dijo Elsa.

"¿Te refieres a justo ahora, o nunca?" gruñó Anna.

Elsa torció ligeramente los labios y miró hacia otra parte, pero no le contestó. Anna observó cómo cuidadosamente se acomodaba la servilleta sobre el regazo y comenzaba a comer. O, más bien, se ponía a cortar su comida sin llevársela nunca a la boca. Después de un rato de darle vueltas a su extraño comportamiento, Anna decidió olvidarse de aquello y proseguir con su alimentación, aunque a mucho menor ritmo. Lo cierto era que, después de su encierro en el barco, la cena era celestial. Quería saborear cada bocado de su hogar que pudiera encontrarse en aquel lugar olvidado por Dios.

…Hogar.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" inquirió Anna, la pregunta le había flotado por la mente desde su último día de libertad en Arendelle. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que Elsa decidiera apartarla de su hogar?

Elsa pretendió estar dando un trago especialmente largo de vino, pero Anna pudo ver que su garganta no se movía; y aún antes de eso, Elsa solo había estado moviendo el vino en su copa, nunca bebiendo de él. Obviamente se estaba evadiendo, aunque Anna no tenía idea del por qué Cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado y se volvió prácticamente sofocante, Elsa bajó finalmente el cáliz.

"Tú me dijiste que no podía gobernar sin conocer tu cultura." Le dijo Elsa suavemente. "Así que te traje aquí con la esperanza de que pudieras enseñarme sobre Arendelle.

"Espera, ¿eso es todo?" Anna siguió mirándola fijamente cuando Elsa pareció titubear por un momento, y entonces le asintió. Anna no podía creerlo. Tuvo que preguntarle de nuevo. "Me trajiste aqui para que pudiera contarte sobre Arendelle." Elsa le asintió una vez más. Anna tragó densamente e intentó respirar.

"¿Sucede algo…?"

"¡Claro que sucede algo! Esto -¡Ni siquiera puedo creerlo! ¡Algo está en verdad mal _contigo_!" gritó Anna, sintiendo una fuerte oleada de calor subírsele a la cabeza cuando se puso de pie, la silla cayendo al piso a su espalda con un sonido sordo.

"Lo siento, no entiendo –"

"¡Deja de disculparte!" Anna golpeó la mesa son sus manos, la ira era alimentada por el dolor de su piel magullada, furia que solo crecía por la memoria de su tormento. "¿No puedes entender por qué estoy enfadada? ¡Fui forzada a dejar a mis amigos y mi familia para hablar _contigo_, sobre _mi_ reino, el cual tú subyugaste!"

Se le estaba volviendo difícil respirar. El mundo estaba girando y sus pensamientos se revolvían, caprichosamente, como pequeñas y elusivas luces que no podía contener. Anna sacudió la cabeza en vano, solo consiguió que un dolor terrible se le agolpara en las sienes, y el mundo continuó girando hasta que su estómago se estremeció. Se había sentido caliente antes. Ahora estaba ardiendo.

Elsa se precipitó hacia ella justo cuando Anna colapsó y perdió el conocimiento.

…

Elsa sabía que debió haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ella misma nunca había sucumbido ante la enfermedad y por supuesto que el frío no la molestaba en lo más mínimo. Elsa prosperaba en él, ella _era_ el frío personificado. Elsa nunca había pensado en lo fácil que las otras personas podían caer víctimas del viento helado, especialmente Anna, ajena a las faenas, y debilitada y desnutrida.

Por suerte había tenido la precaución de usar los guantes. Sin siquiera haberlo pensado, Elsa había atrapado a Anna mientas caía. Fue después que se percató de lo peligroso que aquello pudo haber sido, lo fácilmente que habría podido matarla. Elsa llamó inmediatamente a los sirvientes para que llevaran a Anna a sus aposentos, y ellos cautelosamente lo hicieron mientras hacían lo más posible por evitar tocar cualquier parte de Elsa. Todos sabían lo peligroso que era acercársele demasiado.

Elsa se quedó atrás por un momento, optando por mirar la comida desperdiciada y permitiéndose unos minutos para calmarse. No podía recordar la última vez que había tocado a alguien.

Y todavía necesitaba ir a reportarse con Markus.

Pero no ahora. Elsa sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente, no cuando Anna seguía ocupando sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Anna tendida sobre su cama, y aunque Anna era la que yacía ahí enferma, Elsa pensó que parecía encontrarse más viva que ella misma podría estar nunca: la piel enrojecida con color, el cuerpo entero emanando calor, jadeos por aire que indudablemente eran prueba de un corazón palpitándole en el pecho. Elsa caminó hacia ella. A pesar de que Anna se agitaba por momentos, empujando las mantas y enroscándose en un ovillo, no parecía estar del todo consciente.

Elsa miró el sudor que le aplastaba a Anna el cabello contra su frente. Preparada sobre la mesita de noche estaba una toalla y un recipiente con agua, y por una vez Elsa deseó que sus poderes permanecieran durmientes mientras sumergía el paño dentro. Para su alivio, el líquido no se congeló, y la toalla no se volvió crujiente cubriéndose de escarcha. Elsa la presionó contra la frente de Anna, pero la muchacha se estremeció incómodamente hasta que el paño se resbaló.

Así que lo intentó de nuevo, con resultados semejantes. Cada vez, Anna solo gruñía suspiros desesperados de manera ininteligible, y Elsa solo se perdía más y más.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Elsa.

Anna ahogó un débil. "Calor."

Finalmente, Elsa levantó la mano, se sacó el guante, y presionó su piel desnuda contra la frente de la pelirroja.

Anna logró calmarse y durmió toda la noche.


	4. Hielo Negro

**…**

**Tempestad  
><strong>**por Kaiserklee** / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 4: Hielo Negro<strong>

**…**

Anna despertó lentamente, como si hubiera salido de un sueño confortable que todavía la estuviera reteniendo. Al principio flotó al borde de la inconsciencia, dándose cuenta muy apenas que estaba despierta, pero poco a poco recobró el sentido y se percató de lo bien descansada que se sentía. Con los ojos aún cerrados, Anna estiró todo su cuerpo. La dolorosa tensión de su espalda y sus hombros se había disipado durante la noche. Su cuerpo ya no estaba afiebrado y su mente estaba despejada de pensamientos confusos, se sentía ligera y como ella misma nuevamente.

Se sentía tan cómoda. Que Anna simplemente no fue capaz de abrir los ojos de inmediato, así como estaba envuelta en mantas calientes y suaves como plumas contra su piel mientras bebía del fresco aire matinal. No pudo contener la amplia sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro, y se metió más profundamente entre las colchas aferrándose fuertemente a una almohada como siempre lo hacía. Sólo que aquello _no era_ como siempre lo hacía. Entonces, cuando fue consciente del peso discordante y la sensación, Anna recordó el predicamento en el que se encontraba. No estaba en su hogar en Arendelle. Su sonrisa sucumbió, Los sucesos de la noche anterior le volvieron, y su humor relajado le dio paso a la confusión.

Le sorprendía que no la hubieran arrojado a los calabozos o algo semejante por su arranque.

Abriendo los ojos, Anna se sintió aún más sorprendida de ver una cabeza de cabellera rubia platinada reposando en la cama a su lado.

Elsa descansaba al borde del colchón, con la cabeza boca abajo, parecía estar profundamente dormida. Anna recordó vagamente haberse desmayado y ser atrapada por Elsa. ¿La habría estado cuidando toda la noche? Anna estudió la figura inmóvil de la Reina de las Nieves, de nuevo completamente aturdida. Probablemente aquellos eran _sus_ aposentos, a juzgar por la decoración y la corona cristalina colocada sobre el escritorio que tenían cerca. Anna miró alrededor para ver blanco y azul en todas partes: Paredes blancas adornadas con azul, cortinas azules bordadas con blanco, mobiliario diverso que seguía el mismo patrón de color.

Pero en realidad no había nada más. Comparada con la propia habitación de Anna en Arendelle, el cuarto de Elsa se encontraba desprovisto de cualquier cosa que revelara mucho sobre su personalidad, a menos que ella se tratara de alguna especie de autómata. No había chucherías, ni baratijas de ninguna clase, ni siquiera una sola cosa fuera de su sitio en la habitación perfectamente ordenada. La única cosa que parecía remotamente extraña probablemente era Elsa, sentada junto a su propia cama–

Anna contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Elsa giró su cabeza y su rostro se hizo visible. Sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba, Anna se inclinó mórbidamente curiosa para acercarse y estudiarle las facciones. La primera cosa que notó fue que –_Elsa tenía pecas_. Como si se trataran de polvo liviano, y casi invisibles incluso sobre su piel lechosa, pero de todas maneras, _Elsa las tenía_. Anna sacudió la cabeza, probablemente más maravillada de lo que el descubrimiento le garantizaba. _Pecas_, como las que podría tener alguien tan ordinario como ella misma. Dormida, Elsa se veía mucho menos tensa, sus facciones normalmente rígidas se veían relajadas, y de algún modo el pensamiento de que Elsa necesitara dormir la hacía parecer más humana.

"Elsa." Le dijo Anna tímidamente, extrañamente reacia de despertar a la Reina.

Elsa de inmediato se despertó con un sobresalto, los ojos se le abrieron tan abruptamente que Anna se echó para atrás por reflejo. La mirada helada de color azul la miró ferozmente sin mostrar reconocimiento, ligeramente empañada con estupor pero reflejando una tempestad de una violencia que era apenas contenida. Entonces el momento pasó. El embate helado se retiró. El peligro desapareció. Anna observó temblorosa como Elsa parecía recobrar sus sentidos, sus ojos se serenaron una vez que parecieron reconocerla.

"Anna." Le dijo Elsa tan lenta y temblorosamente como Anna se encontraba en ese momento. "Discúlpame, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir tanto. O despertar con alguien cerca, no me di cuenta–"

"¡E –Está bien!" Más para cambiar el tema que otra cosa, Anna preguntó. "¿Estuviste… aquí toda la noche?"

Elsa le asintió, recuperando la compostura ya que parecía haberse sosegado. "Tuviste fiebre. No tenía preparada una habitación adecuada para ti, por lo que te traje a la mía. Si no te importa, puedes descansar aquí por ahora."

"Oh, Gracias." Le murmuró Anna. Era raro. Cada que estaba alrededor de Elsa y sin estar molesta con ella por alguna razón, estar remotamente cerca de la Reina la ponía muy nerviosa y no era capaz de estarse quieta. Pasando saliva nerviosamente, Anna se apartó un mechón que le caía sobre la cara.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que debía verse como una completa idiota.

Las manos de Anna volaron sobre su cabeza, y liberó un sonoro gemido ante la conocida sensación de su cabello esponjado en un desastre enredado y tupido que se alzaba a su alrededor como una melena. Tratando de someterla sin éxito, Anna eventualmente se dio por vencida, deseando poder esconderse dentro de algún agujero en alguna parte; pero cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa ocultaba una sonrisa detrás de su mano, Anna la miró ceñuda. Por supuesto, Elsa debía verse perfecta justo después de levantarse. Ni una sola hebra platinada de cabello estaba fuera de su sitio. Resultaba ridículo. ¿Cómo podían mantenerse sus mechones así durante toda la noche?

"Te veo sonreír ahí." Gruñó Anna. Cuando se movió para salirse de la cama y trató de empujarse con las manos, se dejó caer con un siseo adolorido.

Elsa se repuso en un parpadeo. "Espera."

Mientras Elsa abandonaba la habitación para ir por algo, Anna se examinó las manos. No lo había notado antes, pero la piel agrietada seguía viéndose feamente expuesta y roja, y ya estaba comenzando a sentir el mismo dolor obtuso en sus tobillos a medio sanar. Elsa retornó con las manos llenas de suministros que depositó sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

"Déjame ver tus manos." Le dijo Elsa, y Anna obedientemente las extendió. La Reina tomó una entre sus manos enguantadas, estirándose por una pieza de gasa y un frasco que olía fuertemente a desinfectante.

Mucho más gentilmente de lo que Anna se hubiera esperado, Elsa recorrió la piel herida. Inmediatamente Anna tensó el cuerpo y un pequeño chillido se le escapó de ente los labios. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no jalar su mano y apretar los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento. Sé que debe doler, pero tiene que hacerse." Sintiendo que Elsa le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar formalmente para calmarle el dolor, Anna abrió los ojos, mirándola a través del cabello que le había caído sobre la cara. Elsa se disculpaba mucho. Anna ya había comenzado a creer que Elsa verdaderamente lo sentía a este paso. "Puede que ayude hablar sobre algo." Le dijo Elsa.

"Hay algo que me he estado preguntando." Admitió Anna. "¿Por qué usas guantes? No es que se te van mal ni nada, es solo que no parecen encajar del todo, y tú usualmente… lo haces. Quiero decir, no te vi usarlos antes."

"Mis poderes hacen que sea peligroso que tenga contacto con cualquiera." Dijo Elsa, sin dejar de limpiarle las manos y envolviéndoselas con vendajes. "Creí que sería mejor si usaba guantes mientras estaba cerca de ti." Se frenó y frunció el entrecejo. "Markus no lo aprobaría."

"¿Markus…?" Los recuerdos de sus lecciones le vinieron a la mente, y aunque Anna nunca les había prestado mucha atención a sus aburridos tutores, aquello era al menos algo que si había logrado retener. "¿Hablas del Rey Markus? ¿De las Islas del Sur?" Bueno, por supuesto, pensó Anna inmediatamente después de decirlo. Le sonó estúpido incluso para ella.

_No, de las Islas del Norte. ¡Claro que de las Islas del Sur!_

Se sintió agradecida cuando Elsa sólo le asintió, eligiendo no señalar su garrafal metida de pata y dejándola conservar los pequeños retazos de su dignidad. Como si le quedara mucha de todas maneras, sentada ahí con su cabellera desgreñada y siendo atendida como una chiquilla.

Una vez que terminó de vendarle ambas manos, Elsa tiró las gasas ensangrentadas en un recipiente vacío. Incluso mientras Elsa se volvía y le daba la espalda para rebuscar más suministros, Elsa miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Anna se inspeccionaba las vendas, tocando la suave tela. "Debes dejarte eso, o no sanará." Le dijo Elsa gentilmente. Se sentó nuevamente frente a Anna. "¿Puedes por favor sentarte al borde de la cama?"

Anna se encogió y bajó sus manos culpables, entonces movió sus piernas y las dejó colgando junto al colchón. "Oh, cierto. De todos modos, no es por sonar grosera ni nada, ¿pero no es el Rey Markus tu padre? ¿Por qué lo llamas así…?" Y qué no está muerto, quiso añadir Anna, pero le pareció muy insensible incluso para ella.

"Yo no soy de su sangre." Le dijo Elsa, completamente prosaica, como si tuviera perfecto sentido que de alguna forma fuera la Reina sin tener relación consanguínea con el monarca anterior. Haciendo por sus tobillos lo mismo que hizo con sus manos, Anna se percató apenas que la Reina de las Islas del Sur, la persona que por sí sola había conquistado Arendelle, estaba tratándole las heridas, y estaba resultando increíblemente gentil en ello.

Dios, estaba siendo muy difícil odiarla cuando era tan amable. Anna tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que odiaba a Elsa, y que hablar casualmente con ella debería encontrarse fuera de discusión.

"¿No podrías hacer que alguien más se encargara de esto?" preguntó Anna, tratando de profundizar en la furia que había sentido la noche anterior y endureciendo nuevamente su voz.

Elsa se tensó. "Podría hacerlo, pero creo que es mi responsabilidad que fueras maltratada."

"Sí, he notado que de veras necesitas trabajar en eso. ¿Tienes idea de cómo hablan sobre ti tus propios soldados a tus espaldas?" Sintiendo una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y culpa ante la creciente incomodidad en los gestos normalmente controlados de Elsa, Anna preguntó. "¿Estás pasando un mal rato manteniendo a tu gente bajo control?"

"Francamente, sí."

Bueno, eso avanzó rápido.

"Y estás bien con eso."

"Sí las cosas marchan bien." Le dijo Elsa lentamente, como si estuviera siendo cuidadosa de no revelar demasiado. "Creo que no tendré que gobernar por mucho tiempo." Antes de que Anna pudiera preguntar nada más ante la críptica respuesta, la Reina añadió. "¿Estás herida en alguna otra parte?"

Anna muy apenas y se había dado cuenta que Elsa terminó de atender sus tobillos, tan gentilmente lo había hecho todo. "Oh, uh, no, no lo creo. Quiero decir, tengo algunos moretones por aquí y por allá, pero no es la gran cosa, de hecho soy bastante torpe así que estoy acostumbrada a ellos. Estoy divagando. Estoy bien." Cautelosamente saltó fuera de la cama para probarlo.

"En ese caso, ordenaré que te traigan el desayuno. Mientras tanto, yo tengo algunos asuntos de los que debo encargarme." Dijo Elsa. "Siéntete libre de explorar el castillo a tus anchas."

"¿Qué, sin guardias que me vigilen, o, no lo sé, algún hombre de nieve? ¿Nada? ¿En serio?" Anna había esperado ser tratada como prisionera en ese lugar, y sin embargo le habían servido un enorme banquete, había descansado en una lujosa habitación, y había recibido trato personal por parte de la Reina. ¿Y ahora podía deambular por ahí con libertad?

"Es en serio. Debo suponer que no tendrás ningún deseo de robar nada." Le dijo Elsa, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Anna no podía asegurar si la Reina estaba bromeando.

"No sabes, podría ser alguna especie de cleptómana." Murmuró Anna. "Pero está bien, haré eso. ¡Me refiero a explorar! No robar, Yo no hurto."

Elsa le asintió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se rectificó, "Excepto que debes recordar nunca entrar a la torre alta, eso está fuera de los límites para todos, no solo para ti. Las consecuencias de traspasarlos serían… calamitosas y desagradables."

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Sólo por la manera en la que había dicho aquello, de haber provenido de alguien más Anna habría pensado que le estaban tomando el pelo. Cuando Elsa solo parpadeó, Anna se recordó que no era propio de la inexpresiva Reina hacer bromas sobre vampiros ocultos en el castillo o cosas semejantes. "Está bien, no me acercaré a la torre superior."

"También debería advertirte sobre…" Elsa frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza. "No, olvídalo."

"No, espera, dime." Si algo se merecía la preocupación de Elsa, Anna pensó que entonces sería mejor saber al respecto.

"No quiero que puedas prejuzgar a nadie aquí." Le dijo Elsa. "Pero recuerda que hay quienes no te desean ningún bien, y no todos ellos tendrán a la vista sus intenciones."

Con ese último inquietante mensaje, Elsa abandonó la habitación.

…

Fue extraño, cuidar de Anna.

Elsa no comprendía esas extrañas emociones que la asaltaban repentinamente tras tantos años de aislamiento. Solo sabía que Anna era cálida y llena de vida, exactamente lo opuesto a ella, y Anna era la única que no se asustaba con sus poderes. Podía decirse todo lo que quisiera que había conservado a Anna para aprender sobre Arendelle, pero la verdad era que, Elsa se había cautivado en el momento que Anna le había devuelto esa mirada desafiante.

Y había podido _tocarla._

Aún le asustaba pensar en lo impulsiva que había sido al ponerle la mano desnuda a Anna sobre la piel la noche anterior. Había actuado meramente por instinto, y el hecho de que Anna no se hubiera congelado hasta morir era un milagro por sí mismo. Habían pasado años desde que Elsa había tenido contacto físico con alguien, y aún más desde que lo había hecho sin la barrera que ejercían sus guantes. Sentir el calor de la piel ardiente de Anna contra la suya…

De no ser porque era imposible, Elsa habría jurado que su corazón se había saltado un latido.

Pero Anna tendría que esperar. Elsa ascendió por la escalera de caracol de hielo cristalizado, sintiendo que los gélidos pasos respondían a su toque con cantante alegría, su canturreo jovial le resonaba en la cabeza mientras la recibían en su hogar. Se había pasado horas ahí, decantando toda su magia en la creación de aquella escalinata. Arriba, en la parte superior del palacio de hielo…

Al final de la escalera había una puerta hecha de un hielo perfecto, y cuando Elsa colocó la mano sobre la superficie que reflejaba como espejo, una simple veta creció, rápidamente, como si el tiempo pasara rápidamente, la veta se extendió en una telaraña de grietas, hasta que la puerta se fragmentó en miles de pedazos sobre el suelo. Cuando Elsa atravesó el umbral pasando los cristales, el hielo volvió a formarse a sus espaldas, sellando la entrada.

En la cámara circular de cristalino azul y brillantes blancos, Elsa se posó sobre una rodilla y aguardó. No pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia el candelabro conociendo perfectamente lo que contenía, delicadas cuchillas de hielo tallado formaban un intrincado y perfecto fractal. Era hermoso, y perfecto, pero a veces, cuando Elsa pensaba en él, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, y no podía sentirse como un ser humano normal, y se preguntaba si se estaba perdiendo algo.

Pero era muy tarde para cuestionárselo, por lo que Elsa bajó la mirada y la posó al frente.

"Markus." Más que necesitar pronunciar las palabras. Sus pensamientos se transmitieron por sí solos a través del aire y el hielo, y en segundos el Rey supo todo de lo que necesitaba enterarse.

Fue solo semi-inconsciente que le contestó, no tanto con palabras, sino con sentimientos e impresiones, y no con voz, sino con una presencia larga y profunda, intimidante en su propia medida. Aun así Elsa se regocijó en Ella, tan familiar y consoladora que le resultaba, envolviéndola en esa cálida oscuridad y atención.

**Guantes. Recuerda. Lección.**

Elsa se quitó rápidamente los guantes. "Déjalo ir, sé libre. No existen límites." Ese era su credo. Markus le había enseñado que no debía temerle a sus poderes, y que debía dejarlos rugir libremente. Ella era una fuerza de la naturaleza, Markus se lo había dicho, y no algo que debiera ser retenido por el hombre,

**Presencia. Peligro, Expiación.**

"La Princesa Anna de Arendelle." Le dijo Elsa, levantando la cabeza y sintiendo que la boca se le secaba ante el pensamiento de asesinar a Anna. "Ella no es peligrosa. Solo tengo interés en ella, por eso –"

**Renacer. Limpiar. Prisa.**

"No lo he olvidado. Pronto, será posible." Elsa cerró los ojos aliviadamente cuando sintió la aprobación surgiendo a través de su vínculo. "Necesito desesperadamente que me guíes, Markus, esta carga se ha vuelto muy pesada. Las cosas eran más simples cuando estabas aquí."

**Fuerza. Voluntad. Perseverancia.**

"Lo entiendo." Pronunció Elsa quedamente. No tomará mucho ahora.

Solo tenía que superarlo.

…

Luego de un abundante desayuno en la cama servido por el chef, el más alegre y corpulento hombre que Anna había visto en su vida –o el más gordo y alborozado tipo – decidió tomarle la palabra a Elsa y recorrer el castillo. No era como que tuviera mucho más que hacer. Y debía haber sido que asumía y confiaba que nada le pasaría ahora que Elsa le había hecho esa promesa. Envuelta en ropas abrigadoras como si fuera a aventurarse al exterior, Anna deambuló por el frígido palacio.

No había muchos sirvientes, especialmente no en el Ala de Elsa del castillo. Los pocos que Anna se encontró caminaban rápido y en silencio, como si eso fuera un comportamiento esperado y natural de su parte. Cuando abordó a una mucama, prácticamente saltando sobre la pobre mujer, le había sonsacado una sonrisa genuina cuando encaró la alegría contagiosa de la pelirroja. A Anna le asombró sobremanera, preguntando sobre el diseño general del castillo, que Elsa sola tenía una Ala completa mientras que trece príncipes compartían la otra.

"¿Tendrá alguna cosa con los gérmenes?" preguntó Anna, pensando que podría encajar en la fastidiosa Reina el ser una misofóbica. "Oh, espera, olvidé que ellos no están relacionados. Supongo que no sería propio."

"Sí." Contestó la criada, pero añadió en un susurro bajo. "También es por los poderes de la Reina Elsa. Es normal que nadie quiera estar cerca suyo."

Cuando la mucama retornó a sus labores, dejó a Ana parada ahí extrañamente disgustada. Explicada la falta de personal y la manera en la que todo mundo parecía evitar a Elsa como si tuviera la peste. ¿Eso era si acaso justo…?

Anna meneó la cabeza. No era justo que alguien abusara de sus poderes para conquistar reinos perfectamente benignos, y si nadie quería tener contacto con ella, eso era su culpa. Decidiendo que visitaría a Kristoff .la única persona que conocía por ahí – y determinada a dejar atrás sus experiencias penosas de antes, Anna se abrió paso por las puertas principales abriéndolas de par en par.

Aun nevaba ligeramente en el exterior, pero Anna no se sorprendió de que siempre estuviera nevando ahí. Nada había indicado lo contrario hasta ese momento. Envolviéndose fuertemente en su abrigo, se aventuró en el gélido clima y se enfiló a los establos. No eran muy distintos a los propios de Arendelle, un granero grande hecho de mampostería y madera, la única diferencia, asumió Anna, era la abundancia de renos en lugar de corceles. Incluso de lejos podía olerlos, una clase de peste acre que resultaba tanto espantosa como encantadora. Parecía tan viva, en ese Reino de Hielo, el hecho de que existiera algo que de expidiera algún olor.

"Soy tan extraña." Se dijo Anna para sí misma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio gusta de las cosas olorosas? Cerró los ojos y meneó su cabeza.

"¡Hey!, ¡Cuidado!" Anna abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver lo que al principio creyó que era una avalancha dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero en realidad era un caballo blanco avanzando por la nieve. Quien quiera que fuese el jinete, se encontraba jalando de las riendas tan fuerte como era capaz, pero estaba avanzando muy rápido como para poder detenerse completamente. Arrojando una ola de polvo blanco mientras se echaba hacia atrás, el caballo la golpeó con el flanco.

No fue terriblemente doloroso, pero el impacto tumbó a Anna al suelo, se cayó con un sonoro chillido cuando la nieve se le deslizó por el blusón.

"¡Necesitas fijarte por donde andas!" Anna se sentó y se sacudió a sí misma, jalándose el blusón un poco para quitarse la nieve de encima. Buscando la causa de su accidente de tráfico, estaba a punto de lanzar una enorme diatriba cuando –

_Oh, es precioso._

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás herida?" el jinete desmontó de su caballo y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Alto y de piel clara, con cabello cobrizo perfectamente estilizado con patillas, y lo mejor de todo, tenía los ojos verdes más brillantes que Anna alguna vez hubiera visto.

Mucho más amablemente, Anna le contestó. "Hey. Yo, uh, no, estoy bien." Ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie, con la vista puesta en sus ojos todo el tiempo. Eran amables, cálidos y su color verdecido le recordaba las hojas y todas las cosas que traía la primavera, lo que resultaba un alivio bienvenido.

"Soy el príncipe Hans. No te reconocí. ¿Eres una trabajadora nueva, o…?"

"Oh, soy la princesa Anna, de Arendelle." Inmediatamente, su estima por Hans se elevó. Juzgar el carácter de una persona por la manera en la que trataba a sus inferiores era algo que su padre le había enseñado, y si Hans había sido tan amable cuando pensaba que era una simple trabajadora, sintió que él podía ser una persona de fiar.

"¿Princesa…? Mi lady." Hans le dedicó una profunda reverencia, una cortesía con la que Anna no había sido tratada en algún tiempo.

"No creo que eso sea realmente necesario, considerando que Arendelle se encuentra avasallado ante las Islas del Sur." Le dijo Anna, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono amargo de su voz.

Hans se enderezó pero bajó su cabeza. "No puedo expresar lo suficiente mi arrepentimiento por las acciones de Elsa. De verdad que ninguno de nosotros quería esto." Agitó una mano indicando el invierno que los rodeaba. Sin duda, percatándose del temblor de Anna, se sacó el saco y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, entonces gesticuló hacia el castillo. "Volvamos adentro."

Olvidándose de Kristoff momentáneamente en favor de calentarse, Anna siguió a Hans. Se encontraron en una parte distinta del castillo, una especie de área común la cual formaba parte del ala izquierda perteneciente a los trece príncipes. Ahí las decoraciones eran más cálidas en colorido. Comparado con el azul y blanco de Elsa, ese sitio prácticamente estallaba en color: extrañas y cursis pinturas, como un recipiente de frutas sin relación; sillones elegantes con reposabrazos en espiral que se veían cómodos e invitantes, y opulentas alfombras en lugar del piso pulido que Anna había sospechado era alguna clase de hielo.

"Nuestra humilde morada." Confirmó Hans.

"¿Así que son trece de ustedes?" Anna no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No somos todos de la misma madre." Contestó Hans. Cuando Anna arrugó la nariz en disgusto, Hans sonrió de manera autocrítica. "Sí, la poligamia desafortunadamente es popular en estos lares, especialmente para el Rey."

"Es un tanto desagradable." Anna abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había implicado. "No es que piense que tu padre sea –quiero decir, creo que lo hice, ¡pero no pretendía insultarlo!"

Hans se rio, era un sonido rico y profundo que a Anna le recordó a chocolate. "No, estoy de acuerdo. Discúlpame por ser muy directo, pero creo que el amor debería ser una cosa entre dos personas solamente. La poligamia es un sistema anticuado que debería ser abolido. Ha habido muchos malentendidos por su causa."

Anna frunció el entrecejo. "¿A que te refi – oh. Quieres decir que la gente piensa que pueden estar involucrados?" Vaya. Eso sí que era un pensamiento desagradable, considerando que el más joven de los trece hijos del Rey era casi de la edad de Elsa, y que el mayor sería indudablemente de más edad. Oh, Dios. Solo de pensarlo Anna quería solo encogerse y morir.

"Son sólo rumores, por supuesto." Añadió Hans rápidamente, desviando la mirada y cogiendo nerviosamente su chaqueta. "Lamento haberlo mencionado, de verdad que no debí haber dicho nada –"

"… No estás muy seguro de que sean solamente rumores." Dijo Anna. Hans podría haber creído que lo había cubierto, pero resultaba muy evidente para ella que sus buenas intenciones escondían lo inseguro que se sentía. Pero aun así, era muy amable de su parte asegurar lo contrario.

Hans asintió lentamente. Inmediatamente después exhalo un largo suspiro y meneó la cabeza. "Me gustaría poder pensar lo mejor, pero con la repentina desaparición de mi Padre y la ascensión de Elsa autoproclamándose la Reina Regente, nadie puede tener la certeza."

"Eso parece… sospechoso."

"¿Verdad que si?" Hans siguió hablando, rápidamente, apuradamente, como si las palabras siempre hubieran estado atrapadas dentro suyo y no hubieran encontrado liberación hasta ese momento. "He conocido a Elsa por años, y claro, no me gustaría pensar que algo deshonesto está teniendo lugar. Pero este invierno eterno, y sus políticas de conquista… No creo que mi Padre hubiese aprobado ese tipo de acciones."

Así, que como Anna observó, a nadie ahí parecía gustarle el invierno. Y Ella había presenciado con sus ojos como Elsa había descongelado Arendelle en un instante, por lo que, ¿Por qué no ocurría lo mismo ahí? ¿De verdad era una tirana que estaba oprimiendo a las Islas del Sur, o…? A Anna le dolió la cabeza solo de pensarlo. Se frotó las sienes agotadamente.

"No debí decir tanto." Pronunció Hans apenadamente, conduciendo a Anna a uno de los sillones cercanos. "Es solo que no es muy frecuente que pueda tener la oportunidad de, ser honesto, tu eres la primera persona que he conocido y con la que he podido expresarme tan libremente."

"Te entiendo." Anna le sonrió y Hans le devolvió el gesto ampliamente, ojos verdes brillaron con deleite.

Se pasaron horas solo ahí sentados y conversando como si se trataran de viejos amigos.


	5. Nevada Atronadora

**...**

**Tempestad  
>por Kaiserklee<strong> / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 5: Nevada Atronadora<strong>

**…**

"¿Terminaste de arrastrarte?" preguntó Alvard, sin dedicar una mirada en dirección a Hans mientras estaba sentado en su silla cubierta de terciopelo y pulía su espada en la oscuridad de su habitación. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, permitiendo que solo unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraran a través de los espacios entre las rendijas de madera alternándose entre negro y marrón. La oscuridad solo favorecía a que la terrible espada larga de su mano brillara fulgurante.

"Hago lo que debo para sobrevivir." Le dijo Hans con simpleza. Sin invitación, se reclinó contra el muro de la pieza del sexto príncipe y miró por el rabillo del ojo para estudiar las características de líneas duras de su hermano mayor. "No veo que ninguno de _ustedes_ me agradezca mis esfuerzos por preservarnos a todos."

"¿Tú te crees que Elsa nos haría algo?" Se mofó Alvard blandiendo su espada en el aire, aparentemente poco satisfecho ya que retornó a su tarea con la piedra pulidora.

"Creo que es impredecible." Sonrió Hans cuando Alvard se detuvo por el más breve de los momentos antes de continuar afilando su arma. "Y las personas impredecibles se encuentran, desafortunadamente, más allá del alcance de nuestro control. Después de todo, no somos nuestro padre."

Le resultaba muy fácil manipular incluso a sus hermanos. Hans mantuvo la mirada fija en Alvard mientras hablaban, ofreciéndole pequeños bocados de información a cambio de que las cuidadosas y medidas reacciones de Alvard se alejaran de su mente. Lo vio Fruncir el pesado ceño, constreñir la fuerte mandíbula, y apretar los delgados labios según lo esperado. Todo por ese único punto en común que tenían la mayoría de sus hermanos –Elsa. Hans podía lograr que hicieran lo que quisiera si tenía que ver con la Reina.

"Padre cometió un gran error acogiendo a esa moza." Gruñó Alvard. Volaron chispas con un chirrido sordo en donde presionó muy duro su espada larga contra la piedra. "Está descontrolada. Se le ha olvidado lo que se supone debe de hacer mientras el resto de nosotros padecemos su maldito invierno."

"Aah, así que has escuchado sobre nuestra nueva invitada, la Princesa Anna."

"Obviamente." Alvard dejó la afiladora y se sentó con una mueca amenazante, puliendo el metal con movimientos violentos de su mano. "No me imagino qué utilidad piense Elsa que le puede sacar a esa chiquilla."

"Ella _es_ muy hermosa." Admitió Hans, casi riéndose por el desagrado en la expresión de Alvard. Oh, Anna. Hans casi sintió pena por tomar ventaja de alguien tan crédulo, pero luego de algunas cuantas horas, había logrado sacarle cada trozo de información que necesitaba. Elsa de verdad tenía que cubrir mejor sus huellas, eso de permitir que semejante y notoria debilidad deambulara libremente en donde _cualquiera_ podría atacarla.

"Eso es ridículo." Murmuró Alvard.

"Dudo que lo sea para alguien tan antinatural como Elsa." Dijo Hans, entonando su voz cuidadosamente para titubear. Sería mejor dejar que Alvard pensara que no tenía carácter. Luego de años de ser el subestimado, Hans conocía muy bien los beneficios de ello. Nunca nadie sospechaba. "He oído que… bueno, quizá sería mejor no decirlo."

"¿Escuchaste qué cosa exactamente, Hans? Habla, o pensaré que eres una mujer quejicosa. No retuerzas palabras aquí." Alvard acarició el filo de su espada larga de una manera que Hans supuso debía parecerle intimidante, pero solo la encontró risible.

"Bueno, que Elsa tomó cuidado personal de la chica… precisamente en sus aposentos, toda la noche. Ni siquiera se reportó con nuestro padre hasta esta mañana, luego de nuevamente, encargarse ella misma de atenderle las heridas."

Instantáneamente, Alvard apretó el agarre sobre su espada hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

"Bueno, me retiro." Le dijo Hans, saliendo lentamente de la habitación, inclinando la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa. Oh, eso había sido tan sencillo.

…

Anna eventualmente fue con Kristoff, varias horas más tarde de lo que había tenido intención pero al menos esta vez llevaba un obsequio: algunos pasteles que había sacado de las cocinas luego de que Hans la dejara ahí y se desapareciera. Aferrando fuerte los bocadillos bajo su capa y cerciorándose que no hubiera ningún caballo desbocado esta vez, Anna una vez más se envalentonó en la nieve y llegó sana y salva a los establos.

Sacándose el pesado abrigo una vez que entró a la caballeriza principal, Anna le dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. Como era de esperarse, solo era un establo ordinario con dos hileras de cuadras y un pasillo para caminar en el centro, cada casilla llena con fardos de heno y el olor acre a animal era mucho más fuerte mientras se acercaba. Se introdujo, mirando sobre los puestos buscando a Kristoff, hasta que escuchó voces en la parte trasera y se detuvo.

"Mira, no, tu estarías perfectamente bien pero a mí me arrojarían a los calabozos –"

"¡Vamos! Solo una vez, Lo juro. Si yo no digo nada, y tú no dices nada, ¿Quién se va a enterar?"

La primera voz logró reconocerla, gruñona pero sutilmente cálida –Kristoff. La segunda voz, era juvenil y prácticamente bullía con emoción mientras suplicaba, Anna se sintió curiosa al respecto. Dando los últimos pasos hasta el final del establo, Anna sorprendió a ambos chicos con un sonoro, "¿Adivinen quién?"

Extrañamente, Kristoff dio un salto y parecía listo para salir huyendo antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba solo de ella, aferrándose a Sven y liberando un sonoro suspiro. Un muchacho más bajo a su lado se rio ante su reacción, su sonrisa era amplia y mostraba todos los dientes pero sus facciones aristocráticas resultaban obvias de todas maneras: Cabello oscuro y tez pálida, nariz larga y pómulos elevados, evidentemente el resultado de matrimonio cuidadosamente escogido. Aunque tenía las mangas enrolladas sobre sus brazos y estaban manchadas con lo que Anna pensó que era suciedad, el fino material de la tela traicionaba nuevamente su identidad.

"Estoy adivinando que no trabajas normalmente aquí." Dijo Anna y el chico le asintió.

"Príncipe Edmund. Soy el doce." Edmund se paró y abrió los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente mientras Anna se reía entre dientes. "¡No! ¡El doceavo! Quiero decir, el doceavo en la línea, no que tenga doce. Uhh, ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy la Princesa Anna de Arendelle."

"Ohhh, así que tú eres esa chica que recogió Elsa." Antes de que Anna pudiera protestar por la etiqueta, Edmund levantó la mano. "Es un placer conocerte." Pero justo cuando Anna se preparaba para estrechar la mano ofrecida, él se echó para atrás; por un instante ella creyó que estaba siendo muy grosero, hasta que él chico le sonrió apenadamente y añadió, "Lo siento. Umm, no sé cómo decir esto delicadamente, pero lo que vez en mis manos no es tierra."

Sven relinchó orgullosamente.

"O –oh." Inconscientemente Anna dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se sentía más sorprendida que asqueada. _Estaban _en los establos después de todo. Pero para que un príncipe estuviera perfectamente bien con estar cubierto de estiércol…

Edmund se giró hacia el ahora exasperado Kristoff y lo palmeó en el hombro, dejándole una gran marca color café sobre la camisa, pero hizo caso omiso de su mirada asesina. "Bien, Anna. Ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudarme a convencer a este grandote para que me deje ayudarle con las entregas."

"¿Entregas?" preguntó Anna.

Kristoff se aclaró la garganta. "Tenemos estas entregas semanales en las que le llevamos provisiones a las familias que viven a las afueras de la ciudad. Por supuesto, nuestro _príncipe_ no tiene permitido venir. Ya podría meterme en serios problemas solo por dejarlo ayudar por aquí."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Edmund, pero tal como Anna pensó que lo haría, él cortó la respuesta de Kristoff y habló nuevamente sobre sus gruñidos. "Bueno, escucha. Esta es mi gente, ¿verdad? Yo soy su príncipe, así que tengo la responsabilidad de ayudar."

"Y yo tengo la responsabilidad de asegurarme que no te lastimes, o es lo que tengo _sobre mi cabeza_." Kristoff se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al chico en una extraña imagen al revés de realeza y plebeyo, y Anna sintió su cabeza girar cuando Kristoff agregó, "Punto final." Con una legítima y evidente autoridad.

"Tu apestas, en ambos sentidos, literal y metafóricamente." Le dijo Edmund.

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una risita, y los dos jóvenes la observaron fijamente con similares miradas airadas. Percibiendo la hostilidad prácticamente quemándole la piel, Anna levantó las manos en una burlona señal de rendición. "Concuerdo en que Kristoffer apeste, pero tal vez de verdad debas abstenerte de hacer esas entregas."

"Es Kristoff."

"Cállate, Kristoffer." Mientras Kristoff levantaba las manos y rabiaba, Edmund retornó la vista a Anna. "¿Pero por qué no? Hablo en serio, yo quiero hacer esto. Es lo correcto."

"Lo sé, pero tampoco es muy justo para Kristoff." Dijo Anna, manteniendo su sonrisa aun cuando Edmund gruñía. Sintió simpatía inmediatamente por el muchacho, tan abierto con sus emociones y obviamente ávido por ser de ayuda. Era la cosa más extraña, y se encontró a sí misma hablando con él como si se tratara de alguien mucho menor hasta que se percató de algo muy, muy curioso. "Espera. ¿Cómo es que eres mayor que Hans?"

"Soy mayor que él como por tres días." Edmund se encogió de hombros como si el tema de las madres distintas fuera un asunto de lo más normal; pero entonces frunció el ceño, arrugando su nariz como si el mero pensamiento sobre Hans pudiera ser peor que el hedor de los establos. "Oh, Hans. ¿Así que ya te encontraste con él, uh?"

Anna miró a Edmund y a Kristoff y volvió hacía el primero. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No puedo decir nada personalmente." Dijo Kristoff, y se giró hacia Sven, ofreciéndole media zanahoria y comiéndose el resto.

"Él no es el peor, pero no me agrada mucho. Son las vibras, sabes." Dijo Edmund, con una nota terminante como si eso lo justificara todo.

Anna arrugó las cejas. "Esa no es un motivo válido para que alguien te desagrade. Hans es un chico encantador."

"Te sorprendería saber lo certeras que son las vibras con las personas." Dijo Edmund, sonriendo confiadamente. "Los instintos en las tripas son asombrosos, las apariencias podrán engañar a los ojos pero nunca a las tripas. Como, por ejemplo, percibo buenas vibras sobre ti, y estoy seguro que eres una buena persona. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Eres una buena persona?"

"¿Podría alguien decirte otra cosa?" preguntó Anna.

"Yo lo hice." Dijo Kristoff. "Le dije que se fuera, pero siguió viniendo a los establos tratando de robar un reno y con el tiempo le permití rondar por aquí. Es mejor saber en dónde está metido a que resulte lastimado."

"De hecho, creo que debería regresar antes de que alguien note mi ausencia." Soltó Edmund. Se sacudió las manos, y Anna evadió los misiles voladores de estiércol. "Fue agradable conocerte, Anna. Nos estaremos viendo."

"¡Adiós!" Solo cuando Edmund se retiró de las caballerizas fue que Anna cayó en cuenta. "Rayos, debí haberle preguntado sobre Elsa. ¿Le daría buenas o malas vibras?" Se rio nuevamente por ese extraño sistema, pero imaginó que le funcionaba bastante bien a Edmund. Anna se preguntó si realmente daba resultado eso de juzgar a las personas basándose en las vibras que se percibieran de ellas. Y en cuanto a Elsa…

Kristoff se salió de la casilla en la que estaba tras dedicarle a Sven una última palmada en la cabeza, y Anna lo siguió mientras él se lavaba las manos en una cubeta que descansaba en el pasillo. "¿Así que… ahora estás curiosa por Elsa?"

"¡Solo quiero saber más sobre mi secuestradora! Eso no es nada raro." Soltó Anna, erizándose por el tono sabihondo en la voz de Kristoff. "¿Qué piensas de ella?"

"Claro que no." Kristoff se enderezó y sacudió sus manos para secarlas. "Y realmente no puedo decirte demasiado. Soy solo un prisionero de guerra, ¿recuerdas? Todo lo que puedo decir es que Elsa fue quien propuso esto del reparto de provisiones. Y, ya sabes, el sistema de Edmund no es tan malo. ¿Qué opinas _tú_?"

Anna parpadeó.

Sí tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, Elsa le daba buenas vibras.

Solo que no quería admitirlo.

La cena durante la segunda noche resultó mucho más incómoda que la primera, probablemente porque Anna no pudo reunir su misma ira de antes por lo que fue dejada ahí sentada comiendo sola mientras Elsa la observaba. El mismo comedor las separaba por sus enteros tres metros, el mismo aire muerto se posaba entre ambas.

"¿Tú de verdad no vas a comer?" preguntó Anna.

"No es necesario." Elsa meneó su copa agitando el vino que contenía, acercándosela a la nariz, pero nunca bebiendo de ella. "¿Cómo está la comida?"

"Oh, grandiosa." Anna atravesó las delicias de su hogar con el tenedor para probar el punto. "Aunque no es necesario que comamos siempre platillos de Arendelle. ¿Es por eso que… no estás comiendo?" Justo luego de soltar esas palabras Anna se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que lo había hecho sonar como si Elsa hubiera solicitado esos alimentos específicamente por ella.

"No, pero agradezco tu preocupación." Me agrada que la disfrutes."

Y Elsa no podría negarlo. Anna tragó e inclinó la cabeza, comiendo un poco más aprisa para cubrir su nerviosismo. Terminó pasándose un trozo particularmente grande de cordero, doblándose sobre si misma mientras tosía y tosía más fuerte cuando trataba de detenerse porque Dios, aquello era vergonzoso. Levantando la vista llorosa, Anna vio que Elsa se agarraba de los brazos de su asiento como si estuviera preparada para levantarse y ayudar, excepto porque parecía dividida y terminó quedándose tiesa mirando inútilmente alrededor.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Elsa.

Anna se sintió ligeramente mejor por el hecho de descubrir que Elsa también podía ser extraña.

"¡Bien! Estoy bien." Le dijo Anna, golpeándose el pecho un par de veces y aclarándose la garganta una vez o dos. Sonaba espantoso, pero en realidad no había nadie más cerca.

Elsa le asintió y jugó un poco más con su vino. Probablemente percatándose de la incomodidad que flotaba en el ambiente tanto como Anna, le preguntó dubitativa, "¿Tú me… me contarías sobre Arendelle? Si no te importa. Sé que puede ser un tema delicado."

Recordando cómo se había puesto furiosa la noche anterior, Anna se preguntó por qué ahora se sentía tan de acuerdo con aquello. Las vibras, quizás. Optimismo o a saber. No era como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar su situación de todos modos, y al menos ella podía ser capaz de hacer algo para beneficiar a Arendelle si podía ganarse a Elsa. O algo por el estilo. Lo que fuera. Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar, por Arendelle.

"No me importa." Le dijo Anna finalmente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Lo que sea. Lo que te venga a la mente, estaré feliz de escucharlo."

"Muy bien." Le dijo Anna respirando profundamente en preparación. "Bueno. Arendelle es pequeño, pero la comunidad es muy unida. Yo en realidad no salía mucho del castillo –porque Papá es muy sobreprotector –pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo, todos eran muy amigables. ¡Y no lo eran porque fuera la princesa! Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente ni siquiera me reconoce. Soy completamente ordinaria, así que –"

"Yo no creo que lo seas." Anna parpadeó ante la interrupción de Elsa, pero ella ya había guardado silencio nuevamente.

"…B –Bueno, gracias." Un tanto apenada, Anna se revolvió para decir alguna otra cosa. "Oh, la comida es fantástica. ¿Estás segura que no quieres probarla?" Elsa meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Está bien, quizá en alguna otra ocasión, cuando tú no estés como ayunando. Ummm, ¿Aquí tienen cuatro estaciones?" Anna se estremeció por aquella potencialmente ofensiva pregunta.

"Prefiero el invierno." Murmuró Elsa, en voz tan baja que Anna apenas y pudo escucharla desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Me doy cuenta." Le dijo Anna. Lanzando la precaución por los aires, se le ocurrió añadir. "Pero, sabes, otras estaciones tampoco están mal. Pueden ser un poco tostadas, pero a muchas personas no les molestaría tener un poco de variedad."

Elsa apretó los labios. "Lo sé."

"Así que… ¿has pensado en descongelar las Islas del Sur?" preguntó Anna. Elsa se mantuvo callada, con la mirada puesta sobre las llamas de las velas que le proyectaban sombras sobre el rostro. "Podría ser un muy buen cambio, y creo que tu gente se sentiría muy agradecida."

Elsa no le contestó.

"¿Podrías al menos considerarlo?" frustrándose cada vez más mientras Elsa la ignoraba y evitaba hacer contacto visual con ella, rehusándose a hablar, Anna sintió que su tono se endurecía contra su voluntad. "Mira, tal vez pienses que el invierno es genial y todo eso, pero está brutal allá afuera –"

"Es suficiente, Anna." Le dijo Elsa por fin. "Yo actuaré como crea conveniente."

Era el mismo tono de voz que Elsa había utilizado cuando confrontó a su padre, imperioso y que cargaba ese dejo de amenaza. Inmediatamente le llenó a Anna el pecho de esa rabia pulsante cuando su percepción de Elsa se revirtió. Casi se había olvidado de las cosas hasta aquel recordatorio. Arendelle. Ahí estaba ella, hablando sobre Arendelle ante su conquistadora, y se había permitido sentir un atisbo de, qué, _¿aceptación?_ Anna se sintió asqueada de sí misma.

Hans estaba en lo cierto. Elsa no era más que una tirana.

"No, disculpa, pero no he terminado." Le replicó Anna. "¡Porque estás siendo ridícula! ¿Solo porque _tú_ prefieres el invierno, estás haciendo que sufra un reino entero? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Tú crees que a alguien le gusta estar lidiando con esto? Por si lo has olvidado, a la gente aquí no le agradas mucho."

Elsa se encogió. Y si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Anna habría sentido culpa inmediatamente; pero si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Anna nunca habría hablado con semejante veneno de todos modos. Como en ese momento en el que sentía esa inmoral satisfacción por esa muestra de debilidad por parte de la Reina.

"Pero tú no quieres que la gente te odie, ¿verdad? Es por eso que repartes todas esas provisiones." Elsa abrió los ojos como platos por una fracción de segundo, pero fue confirmación suficiente para Anna. "Bueno, pues eso no basta, y nunca lo hará. Tal vez si terminaras con este _maldito_ invierno, ellos dejaría de odiarte tanto –"

Una mano enguantada se estrelló contra la mesa.

"¡Dije que era _suficiente_!" espetó Elsa. Alzó su voz solo un poco, pero era la primera vez que Anna la veía perder la calma. El frío serpenteó en el salón en forma de ventisca. La escarcha se esparció sobre los bordes del comedor. Las mortecinas luces de las velas titilaron, hasta que Elsa cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Anna, yo lo sé, pero no puedo. Lo siento, pero este invierno se encuentra fuera de mi control. Por favor, déjalo así."

"… Está bien." Le dijo Anna.

"Lamento haberte asustado." Soltó Elsa rápidamente, inclinándose ligeramente. "No fue mi intención –"

Anna meneó la cabeza. "No tienes porqué disculparte, no me asusté para nada. Tú no eres tan atemorizante como lo piensas, Elsa, y no sé por qué te empeñas en serlo." Se levantó de la mesa, incapaz de permanecer ahí más tiempo. Creía que podría ser capaz de ir a golpear a Elsa a ese ritmo, y las consecuencias definitivamente no serían agradables.

"Espera, Anna –"

"Me retiraré a mi habitación, si es que tengo una." Le dijo Ana, sosteniendo su mirada con la de Elsa de manera desafiante. "¿Te parece bien, o debería dormir en los calabozos? No me importaría, ya lo he hecho antes, gracias a ti."

Elsa rompió primero el contacto visual. "Una habitación ya ha sido preparada para ti. Haré que te lleven a ella." Anna asintió y giró sobre sus tacones, lista para irse. A su espalda, pudo escuchar que Elsa le murmuraba. "De verdad lo siento."

"No estoy segura de a quién tratas de convencer con eso." Dijo Anna sin mirar atrás. "Pero si lo repites tanto, deberías comenzar a creerlo de verdad."

Abrió las puertas y salió.

…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su arribo a las Islas del Sur, y luego de aquella desastrosa cena Anna solo se sentía cada vez más confundida sobre el enigma que era Elsa.

Muy bien, asi que Elsa había conquistado Arendelle. Eso era algo que Anna no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo. Elsa inexplicablemente había congelado también las Islas del Sur y por lo visto se negaba a descongelar su propio reino a pesar de que todo el mundo lo odiaba. Anna hizo algunas suposiciones sobre el por qué, cada una más improbable que la anterior. Y claro, al parecer Elsa tenía alguna extraña conexión con el Rey Markus, al que-no-se-le-podía-ver-por-ninguna-parte, lo cual podría deberse o no a alguna naturaleza maliciosa. Anna ni siquiera intentó tratar de imaginarse algo sobre eso.

Pero Elsa también era indudablemente cortés y, a pesar de distante, probablemente debía ser la secuestradora más amable del mundo.

Anna ahora tenía su propia recamara, y muy contrario al castigo que se hubiera esperado por su segundo estallido temperamental, aquello no se trataba de una celda glorificada sino de una habitación de verdad, amueblada con todo lo que tenía en su propio hogar e incluso más. El sueño le llegó lentamente en medio de sus atribulados pensamientos, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, alguien llamó a su puerta y la invitó a desayunar.

Con Elsa.

Al menos la Reina parecía determinada a fingir que la última cena no había acontecido. Solo estaban ellas dos ahí, y Elsa de una manera muy propia le preguntaba si todo le resultaba satisfactorio, si había alguna cosa que necesitara, y que si ese era el caso, solo necesitaba decírselo. Por otra parte la conversación era ahora tentativa, incluso más que antes, y las dos se trataban con pinzas y alfileres – Anna se balanceaba entre la animosidad y la resignación, Elsa se mantenía tan reservada como siempre, e intercambiaron un par de oraciones antes de caer en el silencio. Pero aun así, Anna comió, sintiendo que Elsa la observaba.

La cosa más enervante fue mirar hacia su plato, tomando nota de eso cuidadosamente, y percatándose de que cada platillo servido en él era su favorito. Elsa debía de haberse fijado cuales guisos prefería cada día y entonces basándose en eso hacía sus ajustes. Con ese hilo de pensamiento, Anna finalmente se dio cuenta cuando regresó a sus habitaciones que todo había sido ordenado de la misma forma en la que ella conservaba su vieja habitación en Arendelle.

Anna quería ser capaz de odiar a Elsa, pero ella estaba siendo tan atenta y considerada que la pelirroja solo deseaba arrancarse el cabello.

Resultaba increíblemente frustrante darse cuenta que se estaba acostumbrando a la vida ahí.

Repentinamente, sintiendo un impulso de ir a encontrar a la Reina, Anna se encontró buscándola por el castillo hasta que asomándose por las ventanas del vestíbulo y mirando hacia el Patio Real fue que vio a Elsa.

"_Suéltalo, libéralo. No existen límites._"

Sintiendo la tempestad contenida en su alma cobrando vida bajo su piel, Elsa nunca se sentía más poderosa ni desprendida. El mundo se volvía más brillante, agudo, lleno de colores y aromas y sonidos que eran suprimidos junto con su magia. No era lo mismo que crear, con esa fuerza controlada que había decantado en su escalinata, sino un despliegue de poderío con el mero propósito de destruir. El hielo que le congelaba las venas surgió de la punta de sus dedos con acometidas de embriagante adrenalina, la tormenta en su interior cantaba cada vez con más fuerza hasta que no pudo contenerla por más tiempo.

Vientos aullantes proclamaban la tormenta glacial que azotó en el espacio en donde Elsa entrenaba sus poderes, fragmentos de hielo caían furiosamente con impactos violentos, todos ellos barridos en una nevada atronadora.

_Suéltalo, libéralo, suéltalo_, y el poder se volvió veloz, más fuerte, casi incontrolable en su intensidad. Elsa agitó las manos y vetas blancas se dispararon de las yemas de sus dedos, torrente tras torrente de hielo era expulsado al tiempo que el frío le seguía circulando por la sangre, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con ese frígido color azul.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y apuntó hacia los blancos dispuestos a lo largo del patio, ordenando con su voluntad al hielo para que impactara, y ola tras ola de blanco surgió avanzando con el fin de diezmar, de demoler, de destruir, cada uno golpeando con precisión mortal. Con una fuerte pisada, el suelo entero se congeló, la tormenta rugió fortalecida; mientras ella montaba el viento, siendo una sola con el cielo. Libre y sin peso alguno, Elsa se deslizó sobre la planicie nevada, pivotes agudos y giros la conducían en una carrera salvaje.

Su poder remontaba, más fuerte, y más fuerte, hasta que golpeó un crescendo.

Y entonces, finalmente, la electricidad brotó de sus manos.

Crepitantes rayos irrumpieron a través de ella, susurrando sobre su piel y dejándola con ese dolor y placer de intoxicante poder. Ahora, como lo había hecho antes con la tormenta, movió sus manos y lanzó rayo tras rayo de relámpago a cauterizar y destrozar los blancos, dejando nada más que escombros carbonizados y humeantes detrás. _Contenla, domínala, contrólala_, y la tempestad se retiró con conclusiva fuerza mientras Elsa permanecía de pie en el ojo de la tormenta, que hizo espirales en el aire antes de entrar nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Ballestas se prepararon en coro cuando los arqueros se prepararon para disparar. Desde cada una de las almenas que rodeaban el castillo cayó una granizada de flechas. Moldeando la electricidad dentro de su hielo, Elsa levantó las manos y el aire se dobló dentro de sí mismo formando un perfecto manto de hielo magnético. Cada uno de los proyectiles giró en su curso y se redirigió a sí mismo a estocarse inútilmente en el hielo, penetrando menos de un centímetro antes de detenerse por completo. Con un pensamiento, la escarcha se esparció hacia las flechas. Otro pensamiento y la estructura completa implotó con un rugido que sacudió la tierra cuando el piso se convirtió en fragmentos de cristal roto.

Elsa se quedó ahí, sola en toda su gloría, permitiendo que los últimos suspiros de su poder regresaran a su espíritu.

_Sueltalo, liberalo. No existen límites_.

…

Desde la relativa seguridad del castillo, Anna estaba boquiabierta sobrecogida por el increíble despliegue de poder que acababa de presenciar. Después de haber visto aquello, le resultaba difícil creer que Elsa pudiera seguir siendo humana. Como si la tormenta no hubiera sido suficiente, Anna la había visto conjurar _relámpagos_. ¿De qué otras cosas sería capaz sin que Anna tuviera idea?

Abriendo las grandes puertas y caminando con cautela hacia donde Elsa se encontraba, Anna se percató de que por vez primera parecía fatigada. En el resplandeciente cementerio, Elsa se erguía con la respiración pesada y los ojos cerrados.

"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien –"

Una pared de hielo surgió de la tierra justo a tiempo para bloquear una flecha que apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Elsa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, grandes en su asombro, y Anna supo entonces que aquello ya no era parte de su entrenamiento. Estaban separadas solo unos pasos la una de la otra, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anna, ella vio el pánico desbordarse en la usualmente calmada Elsa. No lo comprendió. Elsa no podía salir herida.

¿Entonces Elsa estaba preocupada… por ella?

"¡Cuidado!"

Elsa abandonó su defensa y se abalanzó hacia ella, Anna muy apenas y se percató de haber sido sostenida por manos desnudas mientras caía al suelo, Elsa físicamente la había protegido con su cuerpo. Ella vio como otra flecha de ballesta se enterraba en el sitio exacto en donde había estado parada. Elsa levantó la mano hacía la ventana y un torrente de relámpagos despedazó al cristal y al asesino, el cuerpo cayó desde las alturas y se precipitó con un espantoso crujido de huesos triturados.

"¡Estás herida!" Anna miró por sobre el hombro de Elsa y se horrorizó al ver la carne de su espalda echa jirones, una herida diagonal de piel desollada se estiraba desde su hombro hasta la cadera. Anna había pensado que aquello era imposible. Sin darse cuenta, ella había comenzado a creer que Elsa se encontraba por encima de algo tan mundano como una lesión.

Probó equivocarse cuando Elsa le murmuró, su voz arrastraba las palabras y sus ojos estaban nublados de dolor. "Me alegra que estés bien." Logró articular una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre ella, y Anna nunca se sintió tan asustada en la vida hasta que vio a aquella orgullosa e intocable Reina sometida e indefensa.

"¡Elsa!"

Elsa era humana después de todo, pero Anna deseó haberlo descubierto de alguna otra forma.

…

**_NOTA DE AUTOR:_** _Esta es una nota un tanto larga. Los relámpagos son creados por cargas opuestas de partículas de hielo dentro de las nubes, las cuales forman un campo magnético, así que, si, Elsa tiene (un incompleto) control sobre los rayos. No es completamente indulgente de mi parte, Lo juro, tomará parte importante en la historia. Aunque he exagerado un poco con lo del hielo magnético. Si tú congelas hielo bajo un campo magnético, podría tomar algunas propiedades magnéticas pequeñas, pero solo las suficientes como para levantar objetos muy pequeños. Por supuesto, que el hielo de Elsa siempre ha tenido propiedades diferentes a las del hielo natural de todas formas, ¡Así que ahí tienen a su Elsa patea traseros!_


	6. Sembrada de estrellas escarchadas

**...**

**Tempestad  
><strong>**por Kaiserklee** / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 6: Sembrada de estrellas escarchadas<strong>

**…**

Anna se encontró nuevamente en la habitación de Elsa, tratando de solucionar el huracán de actividad de las pasadas horas.

Inmediatamente después del intento de asesinato, nadie había sido capaz de tocar a Elsa.

Anna había descubierto aquello. Por alguna razón, solo ella podía estar cerca de la inconsciente Reina sin tener que encarar una hilera de púas afiladas que se manifestaban en el aire. Una defensa automática, justo como la que había bloqueado el primer disparo de ballesta. De no haber sido por ella, Elsa nunca habría resultado lastimada, se percató Anna con culpabilidad. ¿Pero quién le había pedido que recibiera el tiro? Elsa no le había dado ninguna alternativa sobre eso, solamente había decidido abandonar la protección de su hielo para encargarse de ella, y no tenía ningún motivo para hacerla sentir culpable y preocupada porque no debería estarlo. Debería _alegrars_e, pero distaba mucho de eso y no tenía idea del porqué.

Con los pensamientos revueltos por el pánico y la angustia, Anna ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

Pero ni siquiera tenía por qué haberse preocupado. Estuvo tan distraída que no lo notó al principio, pero no todo estaba muy bien que digamos; Anna había visto la punción pero pasó por alto que comenzaba a sanar lentamente. La sangre dejó de brotar como si se congelara en las venas, y solo cuando escuchó que Elsa regresaba a la vida con un gruñido fue que pudo ver cómo el musculo desgarrado se había tejido a sí mismo de vuelta. Luego de un breve fulgor de luz blanca, solo el más pequeño manchón sanguinolento ensuciaba la pálida piel, que de no ser por eso se encontraría inmaculada.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había sido eso posible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y arrojándose ella misma a la cama, Anna intentó olvidar aquella extraña visión. Curiosamente, no le resultó muy difícil. No tenía idea de porqué encontrarse nuevamente en los aposentos de Elsa le parecía tan tranquilizador, de algún modo, estaba encontrando calmante ese ligero frescor y se acomodó confortablemente dentro de las cobijas. Le resultaba gracioso que le gustara más estar ahí que en su propia habitación. Su habitación en las Islas del Sur, al menos, porque no era su habitación.

Porque esa la había dejado en Arendelle.

Anna se giró y gimió.

…

La Reina Elsa estaba sentada en su trono, sus modos almidonados como hierro helado pero su furia silenciosa evidente por la tormenta rugiente del exterior. Y como si buscara recordarle a sus súbditos exactamente de quién se trataba ella, o mejor dicho _quiénes_ eran ellos, una vez más se había puesto sobre la cabeza su usualmente ignorada corona. Fabricada enteramente de hielo tintado de color zafiro, la tiara no era suave sino acanalada y dentada, refractaba mejor la luz por lo que toda la superficie resplandecía con un haz blanco y brillante; sus cuatro puntas habían sido talladas en espirales cónicas helicoidales, como conchas marinas aladas; y de la banda que circundaba su cabeza sobresalían ocho picos cortos, seis contra su cabello y dos arqueándose como rayos en su frente.

Delante de ella estaban los doce príncipes: Gustaf, Cyrus, Fabián, Tobías, Alek, Stefan, Rafael, Saúl, Oliver, Reid, Edmund y Finalmente Hans.

Los doce que _quedaban._

"Alvard está muerto." Anunció Elsa, a pesar de que su cuerpo yacía en el centro del salón del trono a tan solo unos metros de los otros. Ellos se mantenían de pie incómodamente cerca de su difunto hermano, algunos con rostros pálidos, temerosos de mirar y aun así, morbosamente curiosos. Algunos parecían incólumes, por supuesto, despreocupados de la gobernante o incluso complacidos; Stefan y Rafael cayeron en cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban del arte y la música.

Pero muchos otros necesitaban desesperadamente que su poder les fuera recordado.

Reina con autoridad, le había enseñado Markus.

Alek había sido el más cercano a Alvard, Elsa lo sabía, a diferencia de los otros supuestos hermanos, mantenía incluso a sus consanguíneos a un brazo de distancia. Elsa lo encontraba admirable, Ellos compartían su odio hacia ella, porque al menos se habían mantenido al frente. Inmediatamente, el hombretón dio un paso hacia adelante y exigió, con el gesto contraído por la angustia y la negación. "¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? ¡Explícate, Elsa!"

"Harías bien en dirigirte a la Reina Elsa con respeto." Dijo Hans, y Elsa reconoció su favorita e inconfundible táctica. A nadie le gustaba que le recordaran su subordinación.

Predeciblemente, Alek se mofó. "Si se la mereciera, tal vez, pero Alvard –"

"Intentó asesinar a la Reina." Intervino Tobías, pero su voz siempre había tenido ese timbre agudo y cruel, y la obviedad en su irrisorio gesto hizo que Alek se girara hacia él con un gruñido gutural.

"Tú, maldito comelibros –"

"Sí, y quizás si Alvard hubiera contado con un intelecto similar, lo habría pensado mejor antes de cometer traición." Tobías sonrió cuando Alek enmudeció iracundo y, echándose para atrás un largo mechón de cabello negro, le añadió. "Sólo deseo que hagas lo mismo para que se encarguen de ti también."

Aún más forcejeos de aquellos dos; Elsa acalló sus insípidos dimes y diretes con practicada facilidad. Nacido frágil pero con una afilada mente desafortunadamente dedicada a la crueldad, Tobías se pasaba mucho de su tiempo metido en las bibliotecas persiguiendo obtener conocimientos prohibidos. Era un paria tanto como lo era Elsa. A ella le disgustaba cuando la comparaban con él.

"Suficiente, Tobías." Dijo Elsa al fin, cuando Alek parecía listo para golpearlo. Reverenciándola, Tobías dio un paso hacia atrás volviendo a la línea, pero no antes de dirigirle una última mueca burlona a Alek, provocando otra blasfemia. "Y tú, Alek, deberías controlarte. Alvard _pretendió_ asesinarme, y semejante ofensa no podía quedar impune. No te olvides de quién soy yo."

Edmund tragó saliva y se atrevió a entrometerse en la conversación, casi acobardándose bajo la mirada amenazante de Elsa. "¿Pero tenía que morir? Elsa, estoy seguro que fue solo un momento de, no lo sé, locura temporal, Alvard nunca…"

De todos los hermanos, Edmund era el más inocente: irónicamente demasiado inocente como para tener alguna oportunidad de llegar al trono, pero la inocencia no bastaba para eliminar una amenaza ni liberarlo de ser considerado un peligro. Elsa se preguntaba algunas veces si era alguna clase de táctica, ella sospechaba de todos.

"Traición es traición, y no existen excepciones. Cualquier atentado de destronarme significa desobedecer a Markus, y yo llevo a cuestas sus expectativas. No pienses que él hubiera perdonado esto de Alvard." Le dijo Elsa. Luciendo afligida, Edmund asintió rápidamente y retrocedió un paso.

Gustaf, el mayor, fue el siguiente en hablar con su forma característica de arrastrar las palabras. "¿Segura que esto sucedió por una traición, o por _tu mascota_? No me importa, pero me gustaría tener una aclaración sobre el agravio exacto."

"Fue desafortunado que la Princesa Anna se viera arrastrada en este embrollo." Dijo Hans, entonces pretendió que había hablado fuera de lugar, abrió muy grandes los ojos. "Oh, a menos que Anna no sea la mascota a la que se referían, lo siento."

Elsa apretó el reposabrazos de su trono ligeramente ante el disimulado insulto. "A juzgar por lo ansioso que te encuentras por llamar mi atención y responder a preguntas que no te han hecho, cualquiera diría que tú eres mi mascota, Hans."

"Siéntate, muchacho." Le dijo Fabián, y Elsa contuvo una sonrisa de victoria cuando Hans se ruborizó, ante la ligera risa nerviosa de los otros. Por supuesto, Alek permaneció hosco, y Edmund se mantuvo sombrío, pero los otros no eran tan apegados a Alvard o se sentían aliviados por contar con alguna distracción.

"Ahora que afortunadamente nos hemos librado de intrusiones estúpidas, voy a responder." Dijo Elsa, incapaz de resistir una última pulla. "La respuesta a tu pregunta, Gustaf, es que son ambas. La traición e intentar hacer daño a la Princesa Anna, mi _invitada_, son desafíos a mi autoridad y acciones semejantes no serán toleradas."

"Puedo aceptar eso –Reina Elsa." Dijo Gustaf, y Elsa se sorprendió de encontrar las palabras bastante genuinas. Pasando de los veinte años, Gustaf nunca la había desafiado, pero tampoco había aprobado su reinado. Parecía que haber tenido el nervio de matar a uno de sus hermanos era lo que le había ganado su respeto.

Ella debería haber aceptado simplemente su buena fortuna, pero Elsa no pudo contener su curiosidad. "¿Te es tan sencillo aceptar la muerte de tu hermano?"

"No hay nada que aceptar. Alvard se ganó ese destino con sus acciones, y no veo nada de malo en aplicar justicia. Aun si es contra la familia; estoy seguro que tu comprenderás." Desvió la vista ligeramente hacia sus hermanos, demorándose un momento más largo en Alek, Gustaf prosiguió, "Y si alguien intenta alguna otra cosa, yo personalmente me aseguraré que la Reina Elsa no deba ensuciarse las manos la próxima vez."

Una conformidad incomoda recorrió todo el salón.

Elsa definitivamente estaba confundida. Gustaf era el mayor e imponía la mayor autoridad, pero hasta ahora se había mantenido apático a su reinado. Así que, o era sincero y creía que sus acciones habían sido las correctas, o solamente estaba cubriendo sus huellas. En realidad dudaba que Alvard, tan temerario como era, pudiera irse al extremo de asesinarla sin provocación. ¿Podría tratarse de Gustaf…?

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero podemos tener una conspiración entre manos." Dijo Saúl. "Por favor, permítame investigar sobre el asunto."

Oliver y Reid asintieron en aprobación, manteniéndose en la fila con su hermano mayor. "Si hay otros conspiradores–"

"Eso no será necesario." Elsa sabía mejor que nadie que ahondar en ese desastre e implicar a otros, sobre todo cuando ya había un príncipe asesinado por su mano. No haría otra cosa más que comenzar un conflicto. "Ya que no hubo ningún daño, dejaré descansar este asunto."

"Así que ¿Anna está bien?" preguntó Edmund. Él se sonrojó cuando Fabián lo miró impúdicamente y Cyrus se le unió con un comentario grosero – Cyrus y Fabián, los hermanos problema –pero luego de negar fervientemente las acusaciones lascivas, inmediatamente retornó la vista a Elsa.

"…Salió ilesa."

Edmund exhaló ligeramente. "Que alivio."

"Si nadie tiene otra cosa que añadir, esta reunión ha termi –"

Una vez más, Edmund se aclaró la garganta. "Err, lo siento. Pero tengo algo más que decir."

Tobías le dedicó una mirada amenazante. "¿Tenemos que sentarnos aquí escuchando tus inútiles preguntas?"

"¡Es importante!" chilló Edmund. "Es sobre –Alvard. Puedo preguntar si él, bueno, ¿Recibirá un entierro real? Sé que sería en contra de las reglas, pero no puedo imaginarlo siendo despojado de su título y todo. Por favor."

Elsa asintió levemente. Edmund la reverenció en agradecimiento con una sonrisa que mostró sus dientes.

"Aún sigues siendo un niño." Murmuró Elsa. "Haré los arreglos para el funeral. Todos los demás, pueden retirarse, pero traten de no olvidar su sitio. No desearía que este incidente se repitiera, y estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes desea repetir el mismo final."

Con la amenaza pendiente sobre sus cabezas, todos los príncipes salieron en fila. Elsa se preguntó quiénes serían inocentes, o quienes estarían calculando como les afectaría el hecho. Fuera de los doce, ella notó que Hans se tomó más tiempo admirando el cuerpo inerte de Alvard antes de retirarse, sus pasos marginalmente más rápidos que los otros.

Supuso que debía haberlo imaginado.

…

No había sido capaz de conciliar nada de sueño, así que cuando la puerta se abrió, Anna inmediatamente la escuchó.

"¡Volviste!" Anna saltó de la cama cuando Elsa entró a la habitación, pero una vez que la Reina posó la vista en ella, se olvidó de su discurso cuidadosamente preparado, por lo que se quedó parada con la lengua trabada. Creía que se habría puesto a sudar si no estuviera ahí tan frío. "Uhh, tú estás, ummm… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy ilesa." Respondió Elsa, pero sonaba incierta. Incierta de _qué_, Anna no lo comprendió bien hasta que Elsa añadió, "Me… sorprende que preguntes."

"Claro que te pregunto. ¿Qué clase de persona _no lo haría_?" Anna frunció el entrecejo cuando Elsa se quedó callada y cerró la puerta lentamente tras ella, tratando de evadirla de nuevo. Bueno, esta vez no lo conseguiría. "¿Vamos a hacer esa cosa del silencio otra vez? Porque créeme, crecí entre cuatro paredes, yo puedo hacer esto todo el día."

"No quise ofenderte. Es solo que…" Elsa se interrumpió. Determinada en obtener una respuesta real, Anna le dedicó una mirada penetrante. Cuando Elsa le enarcó una ceja, ella recordó que probablemente tenía ante la Reina la presencia de quizás un insecto, pero aun así, impresionada o no, Elsa se dignó a continuar. "No muchas personas se preocuparían por mí. Nadie lo creería necesario."

"¿Por tus poderes?" Anna podía entenderlo, si bien un poco, pensando en cómo Elsa comandaba el hielo y la nieve, cómo el frío era parte de ella, y más recientemente cómo los relámpagos le emanaban de sus dedos. Pero de todos modos… "Ese no es motivo para no preocuparse por ti" Mientras más lo pensaba, más se indignaba. Si a alguien realmente le importara, sus poderes no habrían importado.

¿Qué nadie le había dicho eso?

Elsa solo se encogió de hombros. "Los intentos de asesinato no son raros, aunque que se tratara de Alvard fue inesperado. Estoy más que preparada para los atentados contra mi vida. Preocuparse por mí no tiene sentido."

Le tomó un momento procesar eso, _realmente_ procesar eso, y se quedó ahí en silencio hasta que Elsa arrugó la frente y ella volvió rápidamente a la vida con un vengativo. "Así que estás diciendo que personas tratando de asesinarte es la norma y tú solamente, qué, ¿te defiendes?" y este Alvard. "Espera, ¡Alvard es uno de los príncipes! ¿Por qué él–"

"Tú fuiste la que me informó sobre lo odiada que soy." Le dijo Elsa, con una sonrisa rígida en el rostro. Anna deseó que Elsa se viera molesta. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que la mueca resignada que para ella fue como recibir un puñetazo que le arrebatara el aliento, la culpa y la vergüenza la invadieron cuando se percató de lo horrible que había sido.

"No quise decir…" Anna cerró la boca. Claro que _había querido_ hacerlo.

"Después de esa noche." Murmuró Elsa. "Creí que me odiarías por siempre."

"Lo que dije en esa ocasión…"

"Lo tenía merecido." Dijo Elsa, cortando la protesta de Anna. "Siento mucho no haberte podido explicar más."

Antes que Anna pudiera imaginarse qué otra cosa decir, Elsa repentinamente protestó y se tambaleó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie antes que su pierna se doblara y finalmente colapsara bajo su peso. Cayó sobre su rodilla, su mano volando hacia su hombro cuando un gruñido apagado le escapó de los labios.

"¿Estás bien?" exclamó Anna, arrojándose junto a la Reina. La examinó para ver sangre escurriendo y traspasándole la espalda del vestido, el escarlata rápidamente se abrió paso a través del material. "¡Estás sangrando… Pero yo vi – ¡Creí que estabas mejor!"

"Fue solo temporal." Admitió Elsa.

Antes que la Reina pudiera protestarle, Anna le sujetó las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. No estaba usando sus guantes, y en el momento en que se tocaron, Anna pudo percibir la frialdad de su piel. Aunque no de manera peligrosa, no el hielo que Anna se había esperado sino reconfortante, como de alguna forma ser capaz de sostener la sensación de una brisa pasajera.

Elsa jadeó nuevamente, pero no de dolor. "Anna, por favor, puedes lastimarte." Trató de echarse para atrás y soltarse, pero Anna la aferró, segura de que Elsa se caería sin algún soporte.

"Lo he hecho bien hasta ahora, estoy segura que no moriré repentinamente por congelamiento." Elsa dejó de forcejear, luciendo algo aturdida. Sonrió un poco a pesar de sí misma, Anna la ayudó a llegar a la cama. "Iré a llamar a alguien –"

"No." Le dijo Elsa. Muy rápidamente, olvidando su aversión previa y sujetando la muñeca de Anna firmemente cuando ella trató de girarse.

"¿Por qué? Necesitas ayuda –"

"Exactamente. La gente no puede descubrir que soy vulnerable." Elsa se estremeció involuntariamente, otro siseo escapó de sus dientes apretados. Anna se percató de lo mucho que _de verdad_ debía de dolerle, si la siempre controlada Elsa no era capaz de contenerse. Pero todavía se forzaba a ignorar el dolor, insistiéndole, sonando mortalmente asustada, "Nadie puede saber, No puedo dejar que lo vean –"

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Anna, obligando a Elsa a sentarse cuando ella intentó enderezarse. "No te muevas. ¿Todavía quedan vendajes de la última vez?" Elsa asintió, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia el vestidor cercano, y Anna se precipitó inmediatamente en él. Entró buscando por ungüentos y gasas, pero no pudo evitar notar que ahí adentro no había nada de ropa.

Regresando con Elsa, Anna se dio cuenta de que sus roles se habían intercambiado en tan solo dos días. Hace dos mañanas, había sido Elsa la que la cuidaba. Tal vez Elsa también pensaba lo mismo porque sonreía ligeramente, sus ojos reflejaban su asombro más que lo que lo hacía su rostro. Anna había creído que Elsa era indiferente, pero en los días anteriores comprendió que era todo lo contrario. Elsa podría parecer fría por fuera, pero poseía los ojos más expresivos que Anna hubiese visto y comunicaban mucho más que lo que las palabras lograrían. Otras personas sonreían con los labios. Elsa lo hacía con la mirada.

"Yo en realidad no sé muy bien cómo hacer esto." Admitió Anna. Apenadamente pero silenciosamente complacida por cómo los ojos de Elsa se iluminaban de nuevo con asombro. "Err, ¿debería quitarte el vestido? Espera, eso no me salió del todo bien."

"Sería prudente." Con un movimiento de su mano, Elsa permaneció sentada ahí sin la parte superior de la prenda.

Anna no pudo evitarlo. Soltó un chillido y dejó caer todo, las manos volaron a cubrirse los ojos, pero espió a través de sus dedos cuando Elsa comenzó a _reírse._ No en una fuerte carcajada, solo una risita contenida que era más como una serie de cortas inhalaciones, pero Anna aun así se sorprendió de escucharla. Incluso Elsa abrió los ojos en su sorpresa cuando se percató de lo que había estado haciendo.

"U-uhh." Anna se aclaró la garganta y se puso a recoger rápidamente los suministros, agachando la cabeza para esconder su cara enrojecida. "Asiiiiiií que, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Estaba buscando hablar sobre lo que fuera, moviéndose velozmente al otro extremo de la cama a trompicones.

"Oh. Hice el vestido con mi hielo."

"¡E-eso es muy impresionante! Es muy hermoso."

"…Gracias."

Anna se sentó detrás de Elsa y trató de aplacar el temblor de sus manos. Era difícil no sentirse nerviosa, no solo por la herida que se había abierto nuevamente –ciertamente horrible, larga y magullada, aunque el sangrado al menos se había detenido – sino por la proximidad. Elsa estaba ahí sentada con el torso descubierto, solamente en su ropa interior, y Anna habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no se encontraba aterrorizada. Tomando aire, Anna hizo a un lado gentilmente el cabello platinado, tan suave como la seda ante su tacto, y cuidadosamente comenzó a limpiar la sangre.

"No creo que los vendajes alcancen." Dijo Anna al estudiar la herida abierta.

"No lo necesitaré. Mi cuerpo sanará por sí mismo, solo necesito más tiempo."

Explicado el hecho de cómo la herida se había cerrado antes, pero sin explicar como había ocurrido eso en primer lugar. Anna se encogió de hombros fácilmente. Se estaba acostumbrando a las peculiaridades de Elsa. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido, pero de todos modos. "Bueno, aun necesitamos asegurarnos que no contraigas una infección."

"...¿Por qué te importo? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?" susurró Elsa.

"Tú me salvaste. ¿No te parece normal que me preocupe cuando fuiste herida por mi casusa?"

Elsa parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza. "Pero tú fuiste convertida en un blanco por culpa mía. Te debo una disculpa –"

"Ya estuvo bien con las disculpas." Le espetó Anna, pero al momento que las palabras le abandonaron la boca, se encogió ante lo duras que habían sonado. Elsa le apartó la mirada. "L –lo siento, no quise que sonara así –solo creo que –Solo quiero decir que tú no tienes que estarte disculpando por todo. Estoy agradecida, de verdad muy agradecida."

"…Entonces te diré también, que sentirte agradecida no es necesario. Yo quise hacerlo."

Por un largo rato, simplemente se miraron la una a la otra. Para Anna fue como ver a Elsa claramente por vez primera, sin las preconcepciones que se había hecho por su primer encuentro y el resentimiento que sentía hacia ella por su cautiverio. Resultaba imposible resentirse de ella ahora, cuando pensaba cómo Elsa se había arrojado e interpuesto en el camino del proyectil, sobrellevando ese dolor, solo por salvarla. Elsa era una gran contradicción. Albergaba el potencial de una destrucción sin sentido, pero trataba a Anna con tiernos cuidados. Podría haberla destrozado sin pensarlo, pero Anna sabía que nunca podría.

¿Elsa siempre se había visto así, tan insegura? Apretándose los brazos fuertemente contra su cuerpo, lastimada e incapaz de pedir ayuda, luciendo tan elegante y tan fuera de lugar, Elsa no era para nada lo que Anna había imaginado.

"¿Está todo bien, Anna?"

Aquello la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"S –sí, voy a empezar ahora." balbuceó Anna.

Muy bien, esto no puede ser tan complicado. Forcejeando con el desinfectante y casi tirándolo por todas partes cuando la tapa saltó de sus manos y recorrió la habitación –Elsa se movió, solo un poco, siguiéndolo con los ojos –Anna se las ingenió para humedecer una almohadilla de algodón. Sin embargo se entumeció cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la herida real. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber qué hacer? Ella no era profesional. ¿Cómo lo había hecho Elsa? ¿Ella era una profesional? Anna lo dudaba.

"Estoy lista para esto." Murmuró Anna en un susurro bajo. "¡Yo nací lista!"

Con fuerza visceral restregó la gasa con desinfectante, y Elsa se estremeció apartándose.

"¡Oh, Dios, Lo siento!" Anna soltó la almohadilla de algodón como si se tratara de un arma mortífera. "Te juro que no lo hice a propósito; yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto, estoy segura que no estoy calificada, y, y–"

"Anna, estoy bien."

"…E –está bien. Tú estás bien, ya me calmé." Anna tomó aire. "Intentaré ser cuidadosa."

Los músculos de Elsa estaban tensos. Anna pudo sentir como en el instante en que la tocaba, los músculos se le convertían en nudos, y vio a Elsa estrujar las mantas entre sus manos. El desinfectante debía de doler, pero Elsa nunca hizo el menor sonido, ni siquiera aceleró su respiración. O respiró del todo, Anna se percató de eso. Otra nota a guardar, pero de hecho mientras tocaba a Elsa, no pudo percibirle el más mínimo movimiento.

"Sólo relájate." Le dijo Anna.

"Aun así podría lastimarte." Le murmuró Elsa. "Tocando mi piel desnuda, podría lastimarte por accidente; no tengo suficiente control para garantizar tu seguridad. Ya estoy permitiéndome ser indulgente demasiado de por sí."

"Ya nos hemos tocado antes, y nada ha sucedido."

"Es extraño para mí también." Admitió Elsa, estirando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Anna, los ojos ardiendo con algún tipo de extraña emoción que no pudo identificar. "Y –yo no sé por qué, pero… tú eres la única persona a la que he podido tocar." Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, esas mismas manos que Anna había visto realizar hermosa magia, la vio desviar la vista rápidamente, como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de observarlas.

Sonaba tan dolorosamente insegura, y fue evidente para Anna que aquello era lo más que Elsa había revelado sobre sí misma, quizá ante cualquiera. Escuchó la desesperación subyacente combinada con esperanza en su tono de voz, y algo dentro de ella germinó con lástima por la aislada Reina. Tenía que saber.

"¿Desde cuando estás sola?" preguntó Anna quedamente.

Por un largo rato, creyó que Elsa no le iba a contestar. Un terrible silenció descendió sobre la sala, interrumpido solamente por la tormenta del exterior que repentinamente arreció en su ferocidad, fragmentos de hielo se estrellaban contra las ventanas emitiendo ruidos sordos. Justo cuando Anna empezaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, vino la respuesta.

"…No lo recuerdo." Le dijo Elsa. "Años. Desde que puedo recordar, no he sido capaz de tocar a nadie sin herir. Y una vez que las personas se percataron de que era peligrosa…"

Años sin contacto humano, entonces. Anna había sido criada tras puertas cerradas, pero incluso así ella tenía a Kai y a Gerda, y las amistosas manos de la servidumbre, y por sobre todos ellos, a su Padre. No podía imaginarse vivir sin el confort y la calidez de algo tan simple como un abrazo.

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" Seguramente ellos…

"Ellos desaprobaban mis dones." Solo por la forma en la que Elsa lo había dicho hizo que a Anna le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina, monótonamente más allá de su tono habitual, la voz de alguien muerto para el mundo. Ante sus ojos los jirones de piel de la espalda de Elsa se cerraron, esperando que esta vez fuera de forma permanente, aunque estaba comenzando a pensar que Elsa debía de preferir sanar de la forma mundana.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. En donde la herida había estado, solo quedó piel inmaculada. Pero debajo de eso…

"¿Qué son estas marcas?" preguntó Anna, recorriendo los dedos sobre deterioradas rugosidades sobre la espalda de Elsa. Cicatrices, se percató, extremadamente viejas y tan lechosas que eran casi invisibles, pero cicatrices al fin. Ella nunca se habría esperado una infamia como esa sobre el cuerpo de la Reina.

"…Correctivos."

Anna se estremeció. "L –lo siento mucho." Aun si Elsa se había tomado la molestia de responder, sabía lo inadecuado de esas insignificantes palabras. Se disculpaba por ahondar en algo que Elsa evidentemente había querido olvidar, pero el daño estaba hecho y la evidencia siempre se quedaría ahí. "No debiste merecer algo así."

Elsa no dijo nada.

Anna no supo qué fue lo que se apoderó de ella. Fue puramente instintivo, llevada por la inquietud, simpatía y compasión, y quizá si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo no se habría atrevido: pero todo lo que sabía en ese instante fue que no iba a permitir que Elsa estuviera sola por un solo instante más, no cuando podía verla tratando de retraerse nuevamente tras esa máscara de nuevo justo cuando estaba comenzando a revelar su humanidad.

Anna se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a Elsa por detrás.

…

Elsa no se lo había esperado para nada.

Por un momento estuvo perdida en los recuerdos, y al siguiente…

Calidez. Calidez como nunca la había sentido antes, candor presionado contra su piel, y su primer instinto fue entrar en pánico. _Aléjate, aléjate antes de que la hieras, aléjate antes de que descubra qué cosa eres_. Se movió para desembarazarse del agarre, solo para que Anna la sujetara de las muñecas y le cruzara los brazos juntos cruzándole la cintura. Elsa creyó sentir algo revolverse en el sitio en el que su corazón había estado, un aleteó que era una mezcla entre temor y placer. Anna la estaba sosteniendo muy cerca. Elsa podía percibir su fragancia en el aire, escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración, sentir el confort del cálido y rítmico latido de su corazón, todo ello intensamente vivo.

Había estado tan helada sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado el calor.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes, importante para alguien.

Ella lo quería desesperadamente, _necesitaba_, solo dejarse ir y rendirse en esta única ocasión.

Elsa cerró los ojos y se reclinó, contenta de tomar el sol en ese pequeño refugio de calidez que había logrado encontrar en el invierno en el que siempre había vivido.


	7. Polvo de diamante

**…**

**Tempestad  
><strong>**por Kaiserklee** / traducción por Berelince  
><strong>Capítulo 7: Polvo de Diamante<strong>

**…**

"Te dije que no iba a funcionar."

Hans rompió el contacto visual con Tobías con una mofa, los ojos echaban un vistazo sobre los polvosos tomos de la biblioteca con desinterés. Resultaba, al igual que otros sitios del castillo, frígida; exceptuando por los irremplazables, y preciosos trabajos almacenados ahí, unas cuantas lámparas se mantenían encendidas y ni hablar de los braseros, la volvían un asunto más helado del que Hans se atrevía a soportar. Ni todas las ventanas del mundo lograrían la hazaña de iluminar la sala, no con esa tormenta perpetua enervándose en los alrededores del palacio, así que eso los dejaba en una fría, y oscura bóveda.

Solo los Dioses sabrían por qué a Tobías le gustaba tanto estar ahí metido.

"Nunca lo esperé del todo." Respondió Hans. "Habría sido muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que Alvard sería capaz de matar a Elsa."

"¿Entonces, por qué exactamente te sentiste en la necesidad de empujar a nuestro hermano hacia su inminente muerte?"

Si no lo conociera mejor, podría haber pensado que a Tobías le importaba. "Quería ver qué pasaba."

"Una endeble excusa para un trabajo descuidado." Tobías, reclinó su silla, bastante lejos, las piernas extendidas y los pies afianzados en la base y sobre el escritorio para prevenir que se cayera. Le dedicó a Hans una mirada penetrante. "Pero entonces, Alvard habría sido _nuestro_ hermano, y no _tuyo_."

Requirió mucho, mucho más esfuerzo del que acostumbraba Hans para controlar su temperamento, pero con practicada facilidad fue capaz de contener ese añejado resentimiento. No era que muchos de sus hermanos le sacaran a colación las sospechosas circunstancias de su nacimiento –una madre embarazada de menos de diez meses dando a luz a un niño que no guardaba parentesco con el Rey –pero Hans sabía de sobra lo que su padre pensaba al respecto.

Markus nunca creyó que Hans fuera un hijo de su sangre.

Aun si no se encontrara treceavo en la línea de sucesión, jamás tendría la oportunidad de subir al trono.

"¿Así que te importa después de todo?" preguntó Hans.

"Bueno, no." Admitió Tobías. "¿Qué son los hermanos sino personas sin relación puestas juntas por el azar? La sangre no importa. De todos modos, perder a Alvard por un tema tan estúpido parece desafortunado. Habría preferido sacarle mayor provecho que desecharlo de esa forma."

"Por el contrario, ahora tenemos un reemplazo en Alek." Dijo Hans, observando cuidadosamente como Tobías bufaba y estrellaba su silla de vuelta a su posición recta. "Furioso como se encuentra, será fácil de utilizar."

"Monsergas para reemplazar basura. ¿Ese es tu gran plan?" Tobías sacudió la cabeza, una mano se echó el cabello hacia atrás. "Siento que mi tiempo se desperdicia contigo, Hans, cuando no aprecias los beneficios de tus propias acciones."

"¿Oh?"

"Fue una buena prueba para comprobar cómo entra en el juego la chica de Arendelle." Dijo Tobías. "Y, como pudimos verlo, ciertamente es algo que podemos explotar."

Como si no lo hubiera pensado por sí mismo, pero como siempre, Hans se permitió ser subestimado. "¿Y cómo sugerirías que hiciéramos tal cosa?"

"Edmund preguntó por su bienestar, y Elsa dijo que salió ilesa. Piensa sobre eso." Tobías se levantó y sujetó una pequeña lámpara de la mesa, alzándola hacia los estantes de pesados libros. Los dedos repasando sobre los lomos con lo que Hans consideraba un toque amoroso muy malsano, Tobías se detuvo en el último volumen y lo deslizó, sacándolo.

"No te sigo." Dijo Hans.

"Por supuesto que no lo haces." Suspiró Tobías. "Piensa en lo que pasó. Por lo que pude enterarme, Elsa realmente la atrapó, con las meras manos. ¿No te parece raro que saliera tan bien librada?"

"Así que, Anna cuenta con algún tipo de resistencia hacia los poderes de Elsa." Hans arqueó una ceja. "¿No estarás esperando que mate a Elsa por nosotros, verdad?" Tan irónico como podría serlo, Hans no podía ver sucediendo algo como aquello.

"¿Todo tiene que ser tan mórbido contigo?"

Tobías abrió el libro, y Hans pudo imaginar qué tan a menudo debía consultarlo cuando con un crujido pareció abrirse en la página exacta que necesitaba. Cuando su hermano llamó su atención, Hans se inclinó para apreciarlo de cerca. Lejos del cascado y amarillento pergamino que Hans se había esperado, las páginas estaban prístinas y bien preservadas, perfectamente blancas; y el texto negro, aunque visiblemente caligrafiado, era pesado y legible.

¿Qué era esa cosa… quizá un espejo?

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hans.

En momentos así, era que recordaba porqué había enlistado a Tobías en primer lugar. Hans no era como él, tan gustoso de pasarse horas con las narices pegadas en aquellos tomos, pero Tobías contaba con conocimientos de los que podía echar mano. Era útil, por supuesto, dejando de lado que Tobías pensara que su inteligencia era superior a la suya. Por otra parte, Hans tenía el presentimiento de que Tobías nunca divulgaría nada a alguien que considerara una amenaza.

"Mi teoría sobre Elsa." Respondió Tobías. "Y si estoy en lo cierto, el camino hacia el trono. ¿Seguramente recordarás la sala sellada de la torre alta? Tienes que convencer a tu pequeño proyecto de dar un paseo por ahí."

"¿Y asumes que Anna me escuchará?"

Tobías sonrió. "Pero si eso es para lo que me sirves, _hermano_, ya que carezco de encantadora voz y buen aspecto a diferencia tuya. Me aseguraré de recompensarte ampliamente cuando yo sea Rey."

"…Por supuesto."

Y cuando Hans fuera Rey, se aseguraría de castigar a Tobías por sus insolencias.

…

Fue un poco extraño en la mañana.

Aun así, no fue tan malo como la noche anterior. Anna no se dio cuenta al principio, pero Elsa se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. No en el sueño liviano que hubiese presenciado antes, no el tipo de descanso en donde Elsa parecía preparada a saltar a la acción al menor motivo –lo cual Anna supuso que debía de tratarse de alguna especie de defensa en caso de que la atacaran – sino de hecho un sueño profundo. Luego de un leve momento de pánico cuando se percató que Elsa _seguía_ sin respirar y la creyó _muerta_, Anna notó un muy muy débil subir y bajar de su pecho.

Una vez que su corazón se tranquilizó, Anna tendió a Elsa cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Y entonces espeluznantemente se quedó observándola.

Cuando Anna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se ruborizó tanto que pensó que seguramente debía verse como un faro de luz roja en la oscura habitación, y ni siquiera la persistente frialdad pudo entibiarle la cara. Se sentía cada vez más fascinada, y el pensamiento de que Elsa al menos necesitara _dormir_, una vez más le otorgó ese distintivo de humanidad. Claro, Elsa no terminaría con el cabello revuelto, y no roncaba, ni babeaba ni nada, pero tomaría lo que ella pudiera darle.

Resultaba extraño lo relajada que podía verse Elsa mientras dormía, y aún más raro que fuera capaz de presenciar cómo la fría y noble expresión se suavizaba gradualmente. Solo en momentos como ese era que Anna se percataba de que Elsa no era mucho mayor que ella. Sin la tensión revistiéndole la cara, Elsa podría pasar por una persona normal. Una muy bella de hecho, pero…

…oh, un mechón de cabello le había caído sobre el rostro. ¡Bien! Anna sonrió ligeramente ante el pensamiento de que el pelo de Elsa pudiera alborotarse después de todo. El ralo mechón rubio platinado le oscilaba directamente sobre la nariz, y Elsa se crispó por el plumoso toque. Anna se aguantó como pudo las ganas de reírse cuando Elsa arrugó la nariz, y para permitirle seguir durmiendo, cuidadosamente lo apartó y se lo peinó detrás de la oreja.

Anna había tenido la intención de escurrirse de vuelta a su habitación pasado un rato, aunque no estaba muy segura de en dónde exactamente era que se encontraba. Tal vez habría algún tipo de señal divina que se lo indicara. Así que, sentada ahí en la cama en la que Elsa reposaba, Anna dejó que su mente divagara, primero recordando los días agitados desde su llegada y luego a pensamientos más agradables como chocolate y malvaviscos; eventualmente los párpados le pesaron tanto que incluso la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas se atenuó, y Anna pensó que tal vez debería retirarse.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente acurrucada junto a Elsa.

"…Buenos días." Le dijo Elsa, cuando Anna simplemente se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando acelerada e irregularmente antes de detenerse de repente. Mientras barbotaba sonidos incomprensibles, Elsa frunció el entrecejo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Esto es… una reacción normal –"

Anna liberó su contenido aliento al volverlo un grito desgarrador. Aferró las mantas cerca de su cuerpo antes de gritar aún más fuerte ante la visión de una Elsa _todavía_ muy campante sin sus prendas superiores, así que arrojó las sábanas hacia la Reina, agitándose, y empujándola –_Oh Dios, le toqué el torso desnudo._ – antes de echarse hacia atrás velozmente y caerse de la cama. Se impactó duramente de espaldas quedándose nuevamente sin aire, y Anna se levantó, sin habla, mientras Elsa la inspeccionaba con las cejas casi juntas.

"Bien." Jadeó Anna. "Y –yo estoy bien. Solo me sorprendiste. Ropa. Por favor."

"Oh." Viendo hacia abajo y percatándose del estado de su vestimenta, Elsa se deslizó hacia el otro lado de la cama, se alejó unos cuantos pasos, y cuidadosamente agitó la mano sobre sí misma. Fragmentos de hielo se esparcieron desde el material de su cintura y lentamente serpentearon su camino hacia arriba, incorporándose en el fluyente y delgadísimo vestido de siempre de Elsa.

Casi el de siempre, excepto que…

"¿No está un poco desproporcionado?" inquirió Anna, levantándose junto con los remanentes de su dignidad del suelo.

"No solo un poco." Elsa hizo un mohín y se jaló la tela del hombro, exponiendo una vez más su clavícula mientras Anna desviaba la mirada. "Ahora tengo problemas con este tipo de magia." Otra floritura de su mano y el vestido se estiró en una brillante nubecillas de partículas de hielo, que se deformaron en un peor ángulo. Elsa agitó la mano nuevamente, esta vez con fuerza impaciente, solo para obtener un resultado similar.

"¿_Tú_ tienes problemas con eso?"

"Mi control es… débil en el mejor de los casos." Admitió Elsa, alzando la vista tímidamente una vez que su vestido le hubo ajustado a su satisfacción.

Anna intentó aplacarse el cabello lo mejor que pudo, pero la esponjosidad superó sus esfuerzos. Con las manos todavía metidas en la melena, siguió hablando, "Pero esto de lo que estamos hablando. Quiero decir, te he visto cambiar el clima. Casi como yo soy capaz de controlar mi cabello, pero, pensé que tú podías hacer lo que fuera."

"Los grandes despliegues me resultan más sencillos en comparación." Le dijo Elsa. "Cuando era más chica, yo podía crear más cosas, pero mis poderes crecieron y se volvieron más fuertes, hasta que ahora, bueno…"

"Oh." Recordando el día anterior, Anna se percató de algo que le había parecido extraño. "¿Es por eso que tú no, uhh, congelaste la flecha o algo?" O desvió su curso con una ráfaga de viento, pensó Anna. O la bloqueó con una pared de hielo. O le arrojó una bola de nieve. O un montón de otras alternativas; Anna tenía una imaginación muy hiperactiva.

"Lo mejor para mí es tener los blancos a distancia, para mayor efectividad." Le confirmó Elsa, recordándole sin querer a Anna la destrucción a gran escala de su invasión, y el ejercicio de entrenamiento. Pensando ahora en eso, nunca había visto a Elsa hacer algo _pequeño_. "Podría haberte matado, y no quise arriesgarte."

Morboso pensarlo. "Espera, ¿Deberías estarme diciendo esto?" preguntó Anna. "Quiero decir, parece un asunto muy serio."

"Probablemente no." Le dijo Elsa, curiosamente una sonrisa le adornaba nuevamente la expresión, y Anna podía haber jurado que su voz tomó casi un borde provocativo cuando añadió. "Estoy segura que esto casi contaría como un tipo de información confidencial."

"¿Cómo tu torre superior?"

Elsa se compuso tan rápido que Anna lo sintió como un latigazo, la sonrisa desapareció tras su máscara pétrea cuando su voz retornó a ese timbre impasible y monótono. Le asintió una vez, nuevamente con ese porte profesional de Reina. Pero no como si se tratara de una persona distinta. Anna podía decir que ahora solamente estaba dándose aires. "Sí." Le dijo Elsa rígidamente. "Si gustas, podemos bajar ahora al salón comedor."

"…uhhh, ¿Podría solicitarte primero una cosita?"

Elsa parpadeó.

"… ¿En dónde se encuentra tu baño?"

…

Luego de lavarse y despertarse un poco más, Anna siguió a Elsa al salón comedor. Se trató de otra experiencia extraña, caminar ahí junto con Elsa; Anna había sido conducida por un mayordomo las ocasiones anteriores, y se encontró insegura sobre en dónde tendría que posicionarse en relación con la Reina. Tratando desesperadamente de recordar sus lecciones de etiqueta, Anna sopesó sus opciones y decidió que la más segura sería caminar un paso detrás y al costado, respetuosa y deferente.

¿Pero desde cuando escogía ella la opción más segura?

Elsa enarcó una ceja cuando Anna dio un paso largo hacia adelante y anduvo junto a ella, pero pronto cambió la marcha a zancadas. Sonriendo ampliamente y caminando con resorteo en su andar, Anna eventualmente sobrepasó a Elsa y terminó guiándola. Elsa la siguió, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza en su diversión. Tomaron sus asientos en aquella larguísima mesa, pero esta vez, Anna echando un vistazo a esos tres metros…

"En verdad deberíamos hacer algo sobre esto." Dijo Anna.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza en su intriga.

"¿No te parece que es demasiado cuando solo somos nosotras dos?" Anna se levantó y dio una gran cantidad de pasos desde su extremo hasta Elsa, haciendo un espectáculo de eso al extender sus brazos de manera rigurosa. Cuando Elsa solo parpadeó, dejó la farsa y bufó. "Bueno, ya he tenido suficiente de estar gritando desde mi lado cuando hablamos. Es como si estuviéramos a extremos de un río o algo así."

Golpeada por un repentino haz de inspiración, Anna agarró un plato, lo llenó con gelatina, galletas y krumkakes, y se dejó caer en el piso.

"… Anna, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Comiendo cómodamente." Replicó Anna mordiendo un krumkake. La verdad sea dicha, los asientos le habían parecido antes rígidamente rectos e incómodamente duros, pero existía otro motivo por el que se encontraba haciendo aquello.

Elsa actuó como si no se encontrara perturbada en lo más mínimo, pero Anna notó la forma en la que su mirada oscilaba entre la mesa y ella. No le prestó mucha atención y sólo siguió comiendo, saboreando los dulces postres que de alguna forma le supieron mejor que los días pasados, estallándole con sabores en la lengua. Probablemente aquello tendría algo que ver con su humor, pero Anna podía decir que realmente los estaba gozando. Especialmente cuando Elsa de hecho ahora ya empezaba a retorcerse, o algo cercano a eso, sus dedos repiqueteaban sobre la mesa como si tocaran un piano.

Finalmente Elsa suspiró y miró hacia abajo. "¿Anna estás segura que no vas a sentarte a la mesa?"

"En vez de eso tú puedes bajar y unirte a mí." Le dijo Anna, palmeando un sitio a su lado.

"Eso no es propio."

"No tiene nada de malo hacerlo de vez en cuando."

"¿Comerás al menos algo más aparte de postres?"

"Si tú comes algo, tal vez."

Elsa cerró los ojos y exhaló por la nariz, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. "Si es que insistes." Ana miró con alegría como Elsa tomaban un plato, y justo como ella había hecho, se saltó la comida del desayuno y se decantaba por llenarlo de chocolates. ¡Ella también tenía un gusto azucarado!

"Hey, ¿Qué paso con ese asunto de comer algo más que solo postre?" Anna hizo una mueca cuando Elsa se sentó en el suelo a su lado, a solo unos centímetros de distancia en lugar de esa terrible distancia de antes. Claro que aun así Elsa hizo que el acto de despatarrarse en el suelo tuviera gracia, doblando sus piernas hacia un lado, la abertura de su vestido revelando solo un poco de piel. Anna estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y se sentía una bárbara.

"Si debo comer, supongo que al menos podría ser algo que me guste." Dijo Elsa. Ana observó con el aliento contenido mientras la Reina cuidadosamente llevaba una pieza de chocolate a sus labios –una trufa, los ojos entrenados de Anna dedujeron que era una trufa de frambuesa – y la mordía.

Fue tal la expresión de sorpresa y deleite que bañó el gesto normalmente controlado de Elsa que Anna tuvo que luchar por contener sus risitas; pero terminó estallando en carcajadas de todos modos cuando Elsa titubeó por una fracción de segundo y terminó metiéndose la trufa entera a la boca y se puso a mascarla, la gran pieza de chocolate le hacía un gracioso bulto en la mejilla.

"¿Ves? ¿Está bueno, verdad?" Anna se inclinó hacia adelante emocionada e intentó robarle una, solo para que Elsa le diera un manotazo veloz y la apartara. "Oh, tu no acabas de –"

"Cómete lo tuyo." Le dijo Elsa.

"¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de que comías! ¿Y la única vez que te veo hacerlo, te pones a engullir?"

Tragando, Elsa eligió otra pieza y la comió más despacio esta vez, degustando el sabor, su lengua deslizándose ligeramente sobre el borde de su labio. "Solo he aprendido de tu ejemplo."

Excepto que ella no había hecho que comer se viera así de bien, pensó Anna, y las palabras se quedaron en la punta de su lengua antes que se frenara y se atreviera a decirlas.

"Estás roja otra vez." Dijo Elsa.

"¡No!" Anna se abanicó a sí misma, inútilmente. Cuando vio que Elsa levantó la mano para cubrir su sonrisa, un impulso salvaje le corrió el pensamiento. Antes de que lo pensara dos veces, agarró la mano de Elsa y la presionó sobre su mejilla enrojecida.

Elsa emitió el más leve de los jadeos antes de recuperar la compostura, un breve y ligero desliz que fue apenas notorio y alarmante. "Anna. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me enfrío."

"Eres muy rara." Murmuró Elsa, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

Anna estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió que Elsa le pasaba el pulgar por la mejilla, y se paralizó. No se estaba enfriando en lo más mínimo; de hecho le parecía que se calentaba más a pesar de la reconfortante frescura de la piel de Elsa, y no tenía idea de cómo era _posible_, pero estaba pasando. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió una vez que se percató de lo que hacía, y el flojo agarre de Anna no opuso ninguna resistencia.

"Umm, eso fue extraño. Lo lamento, S-soy extraña." Anna respiró profundamente y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. "A–así que, uhh, ¿por qué no comes más a menudo?"

Elsa pareció agradecida por el cambio de tema y respondió con presteza. "Ayuda a aparentar invencibilidad. Les hace pensar que estoy por encima de otros, si no necesito comer o beber. Y el chocolate…"

"No es el alimento más maduro." Completó Anna, riéndose antes la idea de Elsa dando órdenes a un montón de príncipes con rastros de chocolate en las mejillas. "¿Y hace cuánto que no lo haces?"

"Ha pasado un tiempo."

"¿Un tiempo desde que comiste chocolate, o que comiste del todo?" Anna resopló por su propia broma. Como si Elsa en realidad no comiera. Honestamente, mientras más pensaba sobre el asunto, más ridícula le parecía su vieja creencia. "Muy bien, entonces qué otras cosas te gustan–"

"De hecho, Anna, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir contigo." Elsa reemplazó su trufa y ligeramente agitó sus dedos. Los rastros de chocolate de las puntas de sus dedos se congelaron y se le despegaron de la piel.

Sonaba completamente seria otra vez. Anna se preguntó qué había dicho para detonar ese cambio tan abrupto, había comenzado a darse cuenta que se trataba de alguna especie de mecanismo de defensa que Elsa utilizaba; pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto salvo esperar a que la Reina lentamente lo rompiera y saliera de él.

"¿Y qué asuntos serían esos?"

"Con respecto al… incidente reciente. No esperaba que podrías estar el peligro."

"Estoy bien, a pesar de eso." Dijo Anna. Gracias a Elsa. Si esto estaba llevando el asunto a otra disculpa…

"Por ahora, pero me gustaría ser capaz de garantizar tu seguridad. Si no te resulta inconveniente, me gustaría mudar tus aposentos a los míos."

"Eso suena bien. Lo que tú creas que es mejor."

Elsa ladeó la cabeza. "Tú… ¿De verdad entiendes lo que te estoy proponiendo?"

"Seguro, tú quieres…" Anna repasó la _propuesta_ una vez más, la cual le había entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. "Espera, ¿Qué? Muy bien, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me quede en tu habitación?"

Elsa asintió.

"…Oh."

"Sé que puede ser inapropiado, pero me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que te encuentras a salvo." Elsa lo dijo rápidamente, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras hablaba. "Había esperado que distanciarte alejara de ti la atención indeseable, pero en este punto quisiera dejarle bien en claro a todos que te encuentras bajo mi protección. Y tú eres mi responsabilidad después de todo. Si algo llegara a sucederte –"

"¡Está bien!" Anna se aclaró la garganta y lo dijo nuevamente, a menor volumen, "Está bien, quiero decir, en serio. Yo no tengo ningún, uhh, inconveniente respecto a eso."

Y de verdad no lo tenía. Durante todo el desayuno, Anna había actuado de la forma en la que normalmente se comportaba con otros, sin percatarse de qué tanto había cambiado su dinámica con Elsa. Solo ahora lo notaba. Ella no tenía problemas con aquél arreglo y, por extensión, Elsa misma. De hecho era todo lo contrario y no se sentía muy segura de saber cómo había pasado eso. No estaba muy segura si en realidad necesitaba saberlo.

"Entonces –me alegra." Murmuró Elsa. Alzó la cabeza. "Anna ¿Podría preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"… ¿Me temes?" preguntó Elsa, los ojos azules color de hielo taladraron dentro de los suyos, buscando por una respuesta que necesitaba pero que le había sido negada.

"No." Le dijo Anna. "No te temo."

_Nunca podría temerte._


End file.
